Frantinous
by TheKings32ndSon
Summary: Loosely based of the affair of Roman emperor Hadrian and Antinous. A bit OOC but humourous and interesting. T for language and crude humor, rating could change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

There had never been a person so eloquent, so beautiful, so intriguing to the young emperor. When the kid had his trap shut anyway. Because- Jesus, what came out of that boys mouth sometimes… What kind of world was he living in? What kind of world was he looking at through those green eyes?

* * *

"Your card is was the king of spades." The young man announced to the crowd with a smile so sincere. Something not common for his character.

The crowd of children applauded and cheered in awe. The street magician bowed playfully.

"Wow! Mr. Magician you're amazing!" The young girl clapped joyfully. Her golden braids bouncing with her jumpy movements.

The magician smiled at her, "Not as amazing as my favorite assistant." He turned to the children encircling him. The kids that sat on the dirt road in a half circle enjoying the street performance were a mix of street kids and the children of the parents shopping in the vending streets of Rome.

"I have to take my leave now, I'll see you all next Sunday yes?" He announced with a half-smile and the crowd moaned in protest.

After many long and stalled (on the kids part) farewells, Fran began to collect his things to head back home. He picked up his fedora eyeing the contents. Tips had been good today. They were rare, no one other than the children usually cared for his tricks, but on occasion a passerby would be impressed and throw some change in his hat. Which he was always grateful for as he had been saving up for school.

Performing was a hobby, art was a passion. He thought as he began his long walk back home. He recently achieved a long awaited goal of his. Getting into the art school of his dreams- not even his dreams, a year ago it he would have thought it infinitely impossible. A friend of his grandmother's had offered him a sponsorship and Fran nearly fainted. Although that would have been embarrassing and is glad that he was able to keep composure.

When he was performing he was an entirely different person. It was relaxing and a great opportunity to act like himself for once. He had been raised in a small town, all his neighbors were elderly folk. As a result Fran had been raised to be very well mannered, and as some thought, a bit too serious.

He sighed thinking, he would miss everyone once he started school, but he smiled knowing that everyone was rooting for him.

* * *

"We're only allowed to leave campus every other weekend, unless you're awesome and know all the right people." The eccentric boy jabbed a thumb at himself. "Then you can find a way around the rules."

A friend's grandson had been showing Fran around his new campus all morning. He was the kind of person who didn't really think with his head, but more or less with his pride. He was rather cocky, not that Fran cared enough to do anything about it.

He wouldn't start school till Monday, but he decided to move in Saturday in order to find his classes and get used to the area.

"Hey are you doing anything tonight?" The punky kid asked cooly. "Me and a couple of friends were invited to this party at the emperor's place, kinda promised the emperor I'd go. You can tag along."

God, if Fran heard this guy use the word emperor one more time he was going to hang himself. Chika (the friend's grandson) wanted to make sure Fran and anyone within hearing radius knew that he was friends with the emperor; it had been like this all morning.

"I don't know, parties aren't really my thing." Fran had absolutely no interest in going to this party.

"Are you sure? It's not really a party… it's more like a _small_ celebration you know?"

* * *

`Small celebration' had been the words Chika had used to describe _this.  
_  
Fran had known that was probably not going to be the case as soon as he heard the location. A celebration for the emperor was not _ever_ a small celebration.

But this, this was just insane. This party was massive, chaotic, and Fran was just not exciting enough for it.

Chika disappeared seconds into the party with those friends of his. Fran decided to wander around in search for the impossible; the quiet.

Ignoring the excessive amount of intoxicated and rather er- horny guests, the palace was beautiful. Fran admired the architecture and tasteful art pieces that decorated the palace as he found his way around.

Fran had never seen the emperor. He had heard of him but had never laid eyes on him. He obviously had great taste in art. The sculpture he was admiring was perfect, craved by a god. The engraving indicated that it was foreign the artist had signed his name in characters that looked of Asian origin.

He couldn't stop admiring the piece. The seeming angel, his wings were melting as he descended from the heavens.

"Icarus."

The voice startled the young man. He thought he was finally alone in this study or library he had found. He had been wrong in thinking that he was alone. He turned to see the stranger walking up behind him.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, I know." Fran studied the stranger. "And yes it is."

The man was tall lean and blond. He seemed rather care free but it was obvious he knew one or two things about mythology so Fran could assume he was well learnt. One thing rather strange about the man was his hair, it was obscuring his eyes. He had expected him to push his hair back and introduce himself but it didn't happen.

"Not enjoying the celebration are we?" The blond asked curiously.

"For one, I'm not really sure what or who we're celebrating, but it's not a matter of enjoyment." Fran answered honestly. "I simply have no interest in drinking my stupor and acting like a buffoon amidst the rest of my peers."

_What?_ The blond hadn't expected, well to be honest, such a thought out answer. He smiled with a hint of mischief and said, leering over the younger (he assumed younger anyway). "Well then maybe I can help you with that?"

_Was he being hit on? _Fran backed away. "Ah, sorry to disappoint, but I think I would die from intoxication before I were anywhere near drunk enough for that to happen."

_Again… what? _The blond stared at Fran for a second before exploding in laughter.

"Is there something I'm not understanding?" Fran asked with a puzzled expression.

"Oh no," The other man said regaining his cool composure, still very amused. "That's just not the response I normally get."

"Ah is that so? Reasonable. By the time anyone would be drunk enough to go to bed with you, they probably wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence."

This kid. The blond wasn't sure if he was impressed by this insult.

"I don't know about you but this is getting really weird for me." The green haired one continued before a response was made. "So I'll be taking my leave."

He left the room. The blond found himself rather annoyed.

"What an asshole."

* * *

"Calc 4? You're kidding this is an art school!" A certain blond caught Chika's obnoxiously loud conversation with a familiar green haired youth.

The kid said something the blond didn't catch before waving at Chika and walking away.

"Is that that bum you brought to the party?" A friend of Chika's asked boredly.

"Yeah god help the kid, cursed to be the king of boring for the rest of eternity." Chika sighed.

"Chika." The blond called out.

He snapped his head in the blond's direction immediately. "Yes your highness?"

"You know that kid?" He asked sharply, as he motioned to the green hair in the distance.

"Yeah, did you run into him at the party? I'm sorry man, I wouldn't have brought him if I knew he was going to be a total kill joy-"

"What's his name?"

"Uh? Um.. Fran." Chika said with his usual dumbfounded face. For once he had been useful.

"What else can you tell me about him?"

* * *

"Calc 4? Really?" A purple haired young man said with a very slight tone of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah is it really that weird?" Fran asked as they walked down the corridor eyeing the massive windows on his left. The school building was beautiful.

"No, actually I'm in that class, so it's cool that you are too. It's just not many fine arts majors are in that class." Mammon, Fran's roommate was a better tour guide than Chika had been. He was a lot more interesting to converse with as well.

"Ah I like numbers, I thought I would take the class for fun." Fran said as if it were completely obvious.

"Calc 4? For fun?" Mammon gave him a look of disbelief. "Wow, with all due respect, you're incredibly weird, I think it's cool though."

"Small world." An all too familiar voice intercepted the conversation, resulting in Fran's mind coming to a complete halt.

He turned around only to confirm his suspicions.

"Well this is fantastic." Fran said with a candid expression. Although only god knows if he was being sarcastic.

"I guess I'll wait for you in class then." Mammon dismissed himself.

"So your name is Fran?" The blond stranger asked with a smirk. "You can call me Bel." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you- I'm sorry, I feel obligated to tell you that you have a girl's name." Fran said with no attempt to hide his bitter tone.

Bel scoffed, "You're one to talk-" He stopped himself; he was going to be nice. "Moving on, I was going to ask for us to start anew."

"Yes, you're off to a great start already, because you going to the same school and knowing my name already doesn't come off as entirely creepy_." Was the young man mocking Bel?_

_Seriously what was with this kid?_ Bel was mildly annoyed.

"Alright, I'm not going to deny the school part because that is rather weird, but your name was given to me by that obnoxious friend of yours."

"Chika?"

Bel shrugged, "I guess."

Consideration crossed the boy's blank expression.

"Nope, still creepy." Fran began to walk away.

"Wait!"

Fran stopped and turned back with a look of question.

He had his attention but Bel wasn't sure what else to say. As a result they stood there for an awkward second.

Crap, Bel greatly disliked awkward.

"Creep." Fran said finally resuming to walk away.

Bel almost let him too. "No!" He said suddenly striding over to the boy. "Just, no. Who do you think you are? Why do you think you just go on and be rude to everyone?" He snapped accusingly.

_What?_ "Wait-" Fran asked suddenly trying to understand. "Me? _Rude?_ I wasn't rude until you tried to hit on me remember?"

"That wasn't-" Bel reconsidered. "Well maybe- but you shouldn't take life so seriously! You- you- prick." The blond was in danger of losing his composure.

"I'm leaving." The younger announced, admittedly a bit offended, not that anyone would notice.

_What. A. Jerk._

* * *

"What's up with you?" Mammon asked as Fran took a seat next to him with a look of obvious discomfort.

"Nothing, just that guy is kind of a dick." Fran had calmed down but that wasn't going to keep him from stating his honest opinion.

"_That guy?_ You know who that guy was?" Mammon asked with incredulity.

Fran shrugged with little interest. "I think he mentioned his name was Bel."

"Yes Fran. Bel. As in Belphegor. As in the EMPEROR." Mammon stated the obvious.

Fran did the math. "Oh of course..." He cursed the irony.

* * *

"I wouldn't associate with him much if I were you." Mammon had brought up the Emperor again as they walked out of class.

"Trust me, I don't plan to." Fran recalled his schedule was free for the next hour. What would he do?

"Oh but believe me he can be persistent." His roommate continued to explain.

"Yeah I can't emphasize how much I'm not interested in talking about this." Fran really wasn't in the mood.

"Suit yourself." Mammon really could care less.

* * *

After spending an hour in the library, Fran had forgotten the source of his irritation earlier.

Regretfully he was reminded of it the second he stepped into his painting class.

"Frantinous?" The professor called from behind the roll sheet with a cool tone.

"Yes?" Fran had been in his own little world for the first half of the roll call.

"Did I pronounce it right?" The dark professor asked curiously.

"Yes, but I would prefer if you used Fran instead."

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer Frog?" The slick comment came from a certain blond sitting across the classroom. Some of his classmates snickered.

"I'm sure you know that I have no tolerance for you Mister Belphegor," The teacher noted with a mischievous look, "Heir to the throne or not I will not hesitate to fail you… again."

More snickers were scattered throughout the room.

Bel's smirk fell to a frown; he withdrew from the conversation immediately to sulk in his chair.

* * *

Antinous was a young lover to Roman emperor Hadrian some time in the 100's not a lot is known of the actual affair other than it was rather scandolous. Not because it was boy x boy since back then it was perfectly normal to have multiple male lovers, but because only okay if you came back home to your wife every night. The story is rather tragic, I don't know if I want to take this story in that direction yet.

About the time frame, obviously some time later than 100 AD, I wouldn't be able to say exactly when, use your imagination :)

My apologies for the grammar errors.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I see you for a second Fran?"

His teacher stopped the boy as the rest of the class emptied. Fran approached the desk of mahogany admiring the sketches scattered all over. The man behind the desk stopped his writings to look up at the boy.

"When's your next class?" He asked boredly.

"This is my last class for today."

"Good." He said with a click of his tongue. "I need to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"But not just you."

"You asked to see me Professor?" Fran winced at the voice that came from the doorway.

"Belphegor please come in." The teacher's smile looked menacing, but it was normal for the snarky professor. "Francis I saw that eye roll." He chuckled.

Fran wasn't sure why Professor Mukuro called him Francis at times, but it didn't really bother him.

"Frog." Belphegor greeted bitterly as he came up to the desk.

"Royal fakeness." Fran returned the compliment.

"THIS." The dark professor intervened. "Is why I asked you two here."

"What is 'THIS'?" Bel asked obviously annoyed.

"Watch your tone Belphegor." Bel made a face at use of his full name again.

The man continued. "THIS, you have to have an idea of what I'm talking about. You two have been getting on my last nerves for the last couple of weeks."

"With all due respect, I don't know what you mean sir." Fran said innocently.

Bel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yer wasting my precious time pineapple head."

That resulted in a smack of the head from the professor.

"You mean to tell me your shenanigans- your constant tormenting of each other is all in my head? That I'm imagining you two throwing pens and papers at each other every class, putting paint and thumb tacks in each other's seats? And don't make me remind you of the mess you two made last Tuesday in the supply closet." The professor was now looming over the two terrified students.

"The frog started it." Bel accused quickly.

"Did not." Fran defended just as fast.

"Did-"

"Oh my god." Mukuro cried irritated, "You two deny your quarrels and have the nerve to quarrel in front of me?"

"Uh-"

"That's why," He paused to regain his calm stature, "you guys are going to take part in a little experiment of mines-"

"I'm not a lab rat pineapple head-" Mukuro smacked Belphegor upside the head and continued.

"FAILURE to do so will result in a failing grade. Failure of positive results will also result in a failing grade."

That wasn't fair, Fran had an A in the class, god knows if his royal fakeness here was even passing the class. "Profes-"

"Francis a failing mark would be such a disappointment considering that you are my favorite." He tsked. "But favoritism in this issue would just not be fair would it?"

Fran couldn't argue, not because his professor had a valid argument but because the aura coming from the professor was absolutely terrifying. He assumed Bel thought so as well because not a sound came from the obnoxious heir.

Mukuro took the silence and continued to explain his punishment. "Starting tomorrow, the both of you will stay after class for as long as it takes, for as many weeks it takes, and work on a painting of each other." He ignored Bel's groan in protest. "However, I do not expect this piece to be a portrait, it can be as abstract or in your case," He eyed Bel fully aware that he had undeniably no skill in the arts. "as awfully done as you please. As long as the two of you are able to justify the piece to me when it is done. The task is, aside from not ripping each other's throats out, is _to_ _paint the other's most appealing quality."_

"What does that even mean?" Bel snapped.

"It means what it means. Now out with the both of you." He shoo'd both of them out of his office. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

* * *

"Can I turn in a blank canvas? Froggy here doesn't have any good qualities," Bel complained loudly walking in, Fran wondered where he went off to since they had just gotten out of the same class together, "unless you think bitter and stuck up is a good quality."

It was the first day in their cruel punishment, well Fran supposed there could be worst things.

"In that case I'm going to have to find a way to depict 'assholeness' in an artistic form for your quality." The younger one retorted coldly.

The professor threw a chalkboard eraser at each of the students to keep them from continuing.

"You two..." he began through gritted teeth, "are grown men, NOT five year olds. Now I suggest you start acting as such if you want to avoid failing this course and, considering, not get killed by the hands of me."

With that the man exited the classroom, slamming the door behind him. Fran assumed this meant that he wasn't going to supervise their punishment, which he figured was for the better. If he were to supervise t  
two, he _might_ actually kill them.

Fran looked at the blond sitting across from him, his eye twitched. God as much as he admired his professor, this was ridiculous.

"This is ridiculous." Bel said breaking the silence and quoting Fran's thoughts. He was sitting with his arms crossed in front of his canvas, Fran couldn't tell if he was looking at him because of his insane hair.

"What's with your hair?" Fran asked straightly although no one would ever be able to tell that he was being serious.

And Bel didn't think he was. "What's with yours?" He countered.

"I wasn't mocking you," Fran said honestly, "I'm just curious, but if you'd prefer not to tell me it's fine."

"My mother wasn't my father's wife," Fran wasn't expecting such a swift answer, Bel uncovered one of his eyes for him to see. "My father and his wife had brown eyes, mines are blue, I don't really care if people know but my father did, he didn't want his people to know that his only heir was a half blood."

Fran didn't know a lot about his father other than everyone loved him, and his loss was great. Even after his passing the people in his town would still bless the man.

"I see, and even after his death you continue to keep his secret?"

"He wasn't a good father one could say, but that doesn't mean he wasn't a good man. He respected me, in return I respect him and his wishes."

"Hm.." Fran thought, "I wasn't expecting such an admirable response."

Bel shed a grin. "That's because you live under the impression that I'm a complete asshole, you should know that I'm only partially an asshole."

"Is that so? I've hardly seen so. You should try being less of an asshole, just a suggestion."

"I'm going to propose to you a proposition;" Bel leaned forward in his stool. "I'll work on being less of an asshole, if you work on being less of a smartass prude- er... no offense."

Fran considered the thought. Well there was only one way to return to the professor's good side, and this would make it simpler.

"Very well then, let's paint."

* * *

That task looked to be far easier than it actually was.

Their professor had been really specific as to what their assignment was. This wasn't something they could just pull out of their asses and bullshit their way through. Seriously, where to start?

"Yeah… I've got nothing." The young emperor admitted in defeat after 15 minutes of staring at his canvas and another 5 staring at his subject.

"Yes I'm considering slipping out to get something to eat but I doubt the Professor would agree with me on that." Fran said also tired of staring at his canvas.

Bel made what Fran assumed was a face of thought. "That's very true, but I agree with you on that so.." He set the mess he had made on his palette down on the counter, "Let's go."

* * *

Professor was going to kill the two. Fran had started to write out his last will and testament in his head when he realized that he didn't have anything to testify.

"Will you stop looking so constipated, you're the one who suggested that we'd leave." The emperor said with a bit of irritation as they made their way down the street.

"I _didn't _suggest that we'd leave," Fran retorted with a hint of sourness. "I suggested getting something to eat, as in at the cafeteria, or my dorm. Not in the streets of Rome. I'm not sure if you're aware of this but we're not allowed off campus during school hours."

"Aye, you promised you were going to be less of a prick." The blond made a grandiose motion at the busy streets. "What would be a better opportunity?"

"Something that wouldn't get us killed by the professor."

"Oh don't worry the professor is probably the least of your worries now." Bel said in a tone that made Fran believe that he was speaking from experience. "I'd take it that you haven't been unfortunate enough to meet the Dean of Students."

"No… and I'd very much prefer not to." Fran wasn't one to show fear but that doesn't mean he never experienced it.

"He's a loud one, rather irritating, a bit more capable of murder." The blond said this rather nonchalantly, Fran wasn't sure if he was serious. "I wouldn't worry if I were you; he's not too severe on first timers, especially Freshmen"

This did not make the younger feel better.

"Fran, relax, we'll be fine." He gave him a smile that was intended to be reassuring, although Fran wasn't sure if he was buying. Although he appreciated not being called Frog. "Plus even if we do get caught, might as well make it worth it."

Yeah, Fran was dead.

* * *

"Where are we going anyway?" The green haired teen had only just noticed that Bel was leading them somewhere.

"Food." Bel answered simply, "Good food."

"This isn't food, this is desert." Fran had been expecting something entirely unaffordable, but was actually a bit relived when they arrived at the small café. It was a bit hidden and not a lot of people were around, but apparently the emperor was a frequent visitor. Taking from how the waitress knew his usual order anyway.

"Desert is pastries, I don't like pastries. This is food. Eggs, Milk, Cream. Food." The blond said sticking a spoonful of gelato in his mouth.

"And Sugar. A lot of sugar." Although Fran wouldn't deny this was the best of the confection that he had ever tried.

"Small details." The heir waved off.

"Do you come here often?" The younger already knew the answer but asked anyway.

Bel nodded, "My mother would bring me here when I was younger, my real mother obviously."

"It's nice that you were allowed to see her."

"Yeah my father really liked her; she had a very strong presence for a person of her stature. And he respected her for that." Bel was staring at something in the distance. "We had to keep a low cover though; therefore I became familiar with some interesting but hidden places, which turned out to be more useful than I thought."

Fran wanted to ask more of his real mother but figured he had already asked enough personal questions.

"What?" The blond asked after a minute of Fran unconsciously staring at him.

"Ah, I was just thinking, you answered my questions even though they were of private manners, it was a bit unexpected."

"Yeah, it's odd, I wouldn't normally tell people things about myself so easily," Bel agreed, "I think it's because most of the time I'm surrounded by idiots, and although you may be annoyingly stuck up, you're not an idiot, I find that fairly respectable."

_Was that a complement?_

"Plus isn't that what this assignment was about? All the sentimental crap? Your turn."

"My turn?" Fran didn't really have a backstory in comparison to the emperor.

"Yeah, what were the frog's parents like?"

Fran shrugged, "I don't know, I've lived with my grandmother my entire life."

"What happened to your parents?"

"I don't know."

"You mean to tell me that you've never asked?"

"Well I figured I would be told at the right time."

Bel was either making a face of disbelief or consideration.

"What's your grandmother like?" He would settle for that.

"Um, she's nice I suppose. Very grandmothery."

The blond hoped Fran could tell that he was giving him an 'are you serious' face under his hair.

"Fran. You suck at sentimental crap."

* * *

Thank you again those who read and/or reviewed.

Enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

"You're back late." The purple haired roommate of Fran's pointed out more than accused, as he walked in.

"Yeah I'm working on a makeup assignment in Professor Mukuro's." He said unbuttoning his shirt while scouring his dressers for sleepwear.

"Makeup Assignment?" Mammon turned from whatever he was working on in his desk. "You? You're failing a class?"

"Ah no, it's a long story," Fran bean to explain pulling a shirt over his head. "The professor is under the impression that me and Bel don't get along."

"Last I remember you don't." Mammon smirked amused nonetheless.

"That's true but I'd rather he'd not think so, he's attempting some sort of therapeutic art project with the two of us, and well I'd rather not spend my afternoons with his royal fakeness."

"Yeah I wouldn't either. He doesn't seem to like you much what did you do? Did you decline sleeping with the man or?" He asked as a joke, but then Fran's face caught his interest. "_Did _he ask to sleep with you?"

Fran nodded with a shrug, "I thought he was messing with me, but even if he wasn't I don't swing that way."

Mammon laughed, "Yeah that sounds like him. I'm surprised he hasn't murdered you yet."

"He was relatively nice today," Fran walked over to their small kitchen and picked an apple from the pantry. He returned to eat it on his bed. "He doesn't know the difference between dinner and desert, but he's got a decent taste in gelato."

Mammon had returned to the books on his desk, "Did he take you to that little shop by the shoemaker's?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Ah well, it's his favorite, he'd take me there quite a bit when we were dating."

Fran's apple caught in his throat, after his coughing fit he regained his composure. "Dated?" He was still processing. "_Him?"_

"Yeah it was some time ago, I was younger, stupider, _mais c'est la vie."_

"Huh, I can see that coming from him, not so much from you." Fran admitted after some time.

"Ah he wasn't always a complete dick, but he does it to protect himself, so I guess I can't blame him."

Huh… interesting.

"Was he… er… nice?" The boy asked simply curious.

"He was."

"…" Curiosity led astray, "So did _you_ sleep with him?"

"I'm not talking about this anymore Fran."

That answer amused Fran, he smiled and crawled under his covers.

* * *

"Where did it go?" Fran asked the young twins with a rare smile on his face.

"It's in your other hand…" The boy said boredly, obviously not as amused as his sister.

"Hmm…" The illusionist hummed with quizzical brow. "I don't think so." He opened his other hand for his audience to see. Ooo's and Aaa's scattered throughout. "Check his cap." Fran instructed the sister.

She happily plucked the boy's hat off his head, and pulled out the gold coin from the hat, showing it to the crowd who gave a good clap.

Fran bowed, as he did so something caught his eye in the distance.

"I'm sorry folks, that's all I have for today!" He announced with a smile. "But please join me next week."

After dismissing himself Fran collected his belongings and walked around the nearest corner where a familiar stranger was waiting for him.

"Enjoy the show creep?" He had returned to his usual personality.

"Oh was that the last of fun Fran back there?" The revealed heir grinned as he began to follow at Fran's side. "How disappointing, I like fun Fran, he seems like less of a killjoy."

"How did you find me?" He noticed Bel was dressed down. "What is with the dumb hat?"

Bel took off the tweed cap he wore eyeing it. "I try not to attract attention to myself when I go out. But you're right it's hideous." He said placing the cap on the younger's hair. "Seriously though, what you were doing back there was wicked, where'd you learn to do that kind of stuff? It was neat, _extremely nerdy,_ but neat."

"You didn't answer my question." The illusionist picked up the pace. "And you're not very good at complementing others are you?"

"I don't usually have the need to." The heir said honestly. "Hey want to get something to eat? I know this place around here that has the greatest crepes-"

Fran had stopped walking, Bel stopped to see why.

"How did you find me?"

"You're stubborn aren't you?" The blond rolled his eyes. "I was wandering around when I spotted your green hair from like 3 streets away. Not your normal hair color you know? It is literally the neon sign of the frog for me."

The boy accepted the answer and continued at his pace.

"So how long have you been doing that for?" Bel was able to match his pace easily due to his height.

"Does it matter?" Fran said irritated.

"You're so mean, after I attempted-complimented you." The blond joked. "It's not as easy as it looks. See that back there was what I was talking about when I told you try not acting like you had a stick up your ass all the time."

"Yes but 'back there' is a hobby, school is different, and it's my future. Life may be a game for you, I don't have a lot to bargain, and I only get one try."

What kind of environment had Fran grown up in? The blond wondered. "Well how about trying to relax a little when you're not _in _class, like now, jesus what's the hurry?"

He had a bit of a valid argument. "Only if you try being less of an asshole."

"I already have," Bel was confused, "I seriously just asked to treat you to lunch not even a minute ago."

"I mean not just me-"

The younger was interrupted when the heir abruptly pulled him into the closest alleyway. Fran gave him a look of question, who were they hiding from? But the blond simply signed a silent shush.

It was only a moment before whomever they were eluding disappeared, but Fran could not stand the claustrophobia. The passage they were in was very narrow.

"What was that?" He asked the elder as soon as they were back on the streets.

"Let's just say surveillance is a lot tighter on me than you."

_Right… you'd think it would be tighter... considering how well it had been working…_

"Then get away from me, I don't want to get in trouble just because you're stalking me."

"I'm not stalking you, and we won't get caught." He said confidently. "You smell nice for an amphibian, wait- _are_ frogs amphibians? I'm not one for science."

_Obviously_. Fran was also rather uncomfortable that the blond had been close enough to catch his scent. "I would prefer it if you would never touch me again, or smell me for that matter. And what_ are_ you for? You're not a fine arts major_ clearly_, but you're attending an art school?"

"Our school is not limited to the fine arts you know? It explores all areas of the art world." He explained, " There are the technical arts, the performance arts, arts that sound made up… I'm a music major."

_Music? _Fran couldn't imagine it. "My grandmother tells me to respect anyone who has the patience to master an instrument."

"Your grandmother is a smart woman." Bel beamed.

"Yeah, I'm sure that doesn't apply to just anyone, I'm sure you have to play an instrument _well_ to deserve the word" Fran added coolly.

_Was that so? _"You don't believe that I can play an instrument well?" The blond asked intrigued by the boy's character.

"I don't exactly see you as a patient man." Fran answered honestly.

"Would you gamble on it?" Bel said with a wide grin.

Fran looked at him in thought, "What are the stakes?"

"_If_ I manage to impress you, we go for crepes."

"If not?"

Bel gave it some thought. "I'll never bother you again about being a prick."

_That would be nice yes… _"It's a deal."

* * *

_This was ridiculous._

Half an hour ago Bel had brought the boy into the classroom and told him to pick any instrument. First Fran was kind, he picked normal instruments, a guitar, a piano, a violin. But then Fran decided he would challenge the haughty heir, picked harder, more obscure instruments; an ocarina, a mandolin, a cello, a viola, a friggin sitar.

It was a terrible feeling, but Fran could not deny that the blond was a genius. With an instrument he could win over any crowd. It took every bit of his dignity _not_ to gawk.

Bel on the other hand, thought the frog looked unfazed. But he_ had_ to be impressed; it had yet to not happen. He would always enjoy himself when he was playing an instrument, one of the few times in a day when he was _truly_ happy. But it was a completely different feeling to mesmerize an audience, especially one so hard to mesmerize.

"My god, please stop." Fran resigned finally. "Just stop. You were right. Just please stop."

"Thank you." Bel set the blimp of an instrument down. "The sitar is an exquisitely crafted instrument, the sound is an acquired taste, not my personal favorite."

"Which one is?"

"Pardon?"

"Your favorite."

"Ah, that's a hard one, I suppose the piano." He shrugged. "Other instruments are far more intricate and unique, but I find myself always coming back to the piano. In a way it's the origin of all music, for myself anyway. My theory professor would tell you differently..."

"Well… you play-" Fran's voice caught as if complimenting the young emperor was going to end him. "You play very well."

Bel smiled widely. "What was that? I can't hear you over the sound of you owing me crepes."

The younger gave him a face that asked the immature heir if he was being serious.

"Do you play anything?" The blond asked as he grabbed the closest instrument, a violin, and walked over to where the green haired boy sat.

"More or less."

"And that means?"

"I play, but not necessarily _well."_

Bel tried to hand him the violin, but Fran waved it away. "Noooo, the piano, it's not nearly as complicated."

"Really? I saw you as a violin guy." He set the violin back in its stand. Then he walked over and sat at the large piano. He patted the seat on his right for Fran to join him.

"When I said I didn't play well, I was flattering myself." He corrected as he dragged himself over. "I'm tone deaf."

After taking a seat he poked at the keys in thought. Fran's thinking face was priceless, but then it was gone and he began to play.

He started with a choppy Aura Lee, which at some point (Bel couldn't tell when) turned into Au Clair De La Lune, and ended with a pretty decent, but rather simplified Entry of the Gladiators*.

"Well you've got a good, er- posture."

"Understood. I suck." Fran said as if he had accepted this at a much earlier time.

Bel laughed, "What's with the organ music? Seriously, the magic tricks, Julius Fucik, were you raised in the circus?"

"I don't know what a circus is…"

"You don't know what a circus is? Like Zoppe**?"

"Is it a food?" Fran was confused.

"No it's-"

One of the sets of doors, burst open.

"Bel! Have you seen-" Chika stopped midsentence when he noticed Fran in the room. "FRAN!"

"God you're so loud…" Bel rolled his eyes.

But the normally obnoxious teen was in noticeable panic.

"Fran! It's your grandmother! She's really sick!"

* * *

*AKA circus music

**small older family circus in Italy

Ah this chapter wasn't supposed to end as dramatic but it did, don't take it too seriously :)

Also I meant to update earlier in the week, but I have a final project I'm working on for my film class, and swamped with work, I have next week off though so hopefully I can find time to type.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Grand-mère, retourner au lit…"_ Fran stood from his breakfast to drag his grandmother back to her bed for the umpteenth time.

The group had been trying to eat for some time, but their meal kept being interrupted by Fran's grandmother who _thought_ she was better enough to clean and cook for the boys.

_The group_ consisted of Chika, Chika's two friends that never spoke, Mammon and Bel. Chika was there because he had gone to his home town for Fall Break, he only returned to the school when Fran's Grandmother became sick. Who knew why Chika's friends were there. Mammon had gotten there that morning when he bought over some of Fran's clothes. Bel was with Fran when he had received the news so he did everything in power to get Fran back home as quickly as possible, naturally he tagged along. Fran had been too worried to say anything about it.

He had been quiet the entire journey. He seemed to be collected but Bel could tell he was worried.

But now, even though he was arguing with the woman, Bel could tell that Fran was relieved that his grandmother was well. She was a funny woman, she also though she was the incredible hulk or something alike because she could not stay in bed. She would get restless and wander back to the group to chat and humor them, much to Fran's distress and embarrassment.

He was a different person around the elder woman. Not like at school, or around those street kids. He was like a parent, which made sense because his grandmother was playful and childish. All in the same, he respected and admired her, it showed.

"So what are we going to do today?" Chika asked the group as soon as Fran returned to the table.

"I was going to go back to campus but the weather is awfully nice today," Mammon noted, "I'd melt on the journey back."

"It's going to start raining soon so might as well make something out of it while we can." The loud blond [Chika] added. "Let's go down to the swimming hole, how 'bout it Fran?"

"You guys can go, I'll stay behind and watch-"

"Nooo." Mammon cut him off. "You need to get out Fran, your Grandma will be fine."

To everyone's amusement Grandma agreed from the other side of the house.

"Fine." Fran gave in, admittedly looking forward to relief from the insane heat.

* * *

"How many languages do you speak?" Bel asked the frog as the three walked along the bank. Chika and his friends had already flung themselves into the water.

"A couple." Fran shrugged disinterestedly.

"Couple my ass." Mammon smirked. "I've seen him keep a conversation with a German exchange student, added to the French, English and Italian. Aren't you taking Russian?"

"Czech." The boy corrected.

"Damn." Bel was impressed. "Is French your first language?"

Fran nodded.

"Are you guys going into the water?" The young emperor asked the duo after some time.

"No thank you." Mammon said taking a seat under a shady tree, "I think I'm going to take a nice nap right here."

Bel looked at Fran who shook his head. "I'd rather not, but if you want to go ahead."

The blond shook his head in disapproval, "No… I think you want to."

"What?" Fran was cut off as Bel pushed the boy off the edge of the short cliff and into the water.

When he rose to the surface he glared at the heir and the purple roommate of his, as they were dying of laughter.

"How is the water frog?" Bel asked in between laughs.

"If you want to know so badly why don't you come in yourself?" The boy said with gritted teeth.

"Oh it's fine, I trust your opinion." The Blond assured.

"Are you sure about that?" Mammon said smugly as he threw a massive book (that he got who know where?) at the back of the emperor's head. The blond lost his balance and slipped into the water. Mammon was dying again, he had definitely gotten his daily's worth of amusement.

* * *

"Mammon you are an asshole." Fran said shivering as the trio walked back to the house.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ asshole." Mammon said with a wink.

"If you're that cold, take off your shirt." Bel suggested.

"I would but I'm so cold I can't move." That would explain the boy's hilarious penguin walk.

"Would you like us to help you?" His roommate volunteered, but Fran knew he wasn't being generous, he knew better.

He laughed sarcastically. "_Right._ Not from you two perverts."

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Mammon winked again, this time in Bel's direction, who was bursting in laughter.

"Not funny you guys." Fran was far too cold to come up with a good retort.

* * *

"Fran didn't tell me that he had the wonderful privilege of being such good friends with your royal highness the emperor."

The group, after changing into warm attire, was now sitting around the fireplace. Fran's grandmother had joined them; she looked far livelier now.

"Wonderful privilege my ass." Fran muttered under his breath loud enough for Bel to catch and twitch at.

"Well technically I'm not entitled to the name yet," Bel said surprisingly bashfully. "Not until I finish my studies that is."

"He's being modest," Chika would love the honor of praising the Emperor for him. "He's already a strong leader, he has character and influence. A very _emperor-y _aura to him."

"He must mean _tyrannical._" Fran whispered to Mammon, although Bel caught that as well.

"SO TELL US MORE ABOUT FRAN." Bel said rather loudly, but politely and with a show of interest none the less. "What was he like as a child?"

"Oh Frannie was such a cutie~" The elder woman was more than happy to talk about her beloved grandson. "Well he's still adorable, but when he was small he would never shut up. He'd say the most curious things, and ask the most ridiculous questions. _Once _he asked me if he could grow out his hair so he could braid it like the neighbor's girl-"

"WHO'S HUNGRY?" Fran interrupted standing from his spot.

"NO ONE IS HUNGRY." Bel grabbed the boys arm and sat him back down with a wide amused grin on his face. "Please continue mam."

"What was I saying? Oh yes! That neighbor girl, what was her name? Charlie? What an awful name for a little lady! Anyway she was quite the little lady. She had Frannie whipped like a dog. Poor thing would have nightmares about the girl. But he would _insist _that she was his best friend. Didn't she make you carry her to every class on the first day of school? Didn't you end up tripping down a flight of stairs and breaking her nose? Her face is still rather hideous I think, did she ever talk to you again after that Frannie?"

"No." Fran answered with a bitter voice as he glared at the blond heir sitting next to him.

"What a shame! Her mother would make these amazing pies-"

"What are you doing?" Fran had finally noticed Mammon to his left playing with his hair.

"Braiding your hair. Your welcome." His roommate said cheeky.

The boy pushed the other off him and struggled to undo the half braid.

"Here let me help you." The purple haired teenager reached for his hair again but Fran pushed him off again.

"Get away Mammon!"

The two began to chase each other around the house.

"Seriously though," Fran's grandmother said mostly to Bel, as the rest of the group drifted off into their own conversation. "I'm glad he's finally making some good friends. Be good to him please. I can't imagine that is a problem for you Belphegor, you seem you have grown up to be a fine boy, and you will be a fine ruler I'm sure." She smiled at the blond, who wasn't sure how to respond.

He smiled and nodded. "Fran is a rather…" He searched for words. "Well beautiful person really, character wise anyway. I find that rather admirable and respectable. I'm sure Mammon as well."

* * *

"Hey Mammon?" Fran and his roommate were sitting out on the patio. The sky had begun to darken.

"Yes?"

"When I first met you, you told me to stay away from the Emperor…"

Mammon nodded for him to continue.

"But you two get along well. You are friends no?"

"More or less." Mammon sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I _like _Bel, he's a good guy-well not paying mind to his tough guy act, I would like to consider him a friend. But being close to him is rather dangerous. Not everyone favors him you know? I feel bad for him sometime. There's a lot weighing on him it's hard to even imagine." From his face, Fran could tell that it was beyond anyone's imagination.

His roommate continued. "I don't know how he keeps it together. Anyway I warned you because I could tell that he took a liking to you." Mammon knew that Fran probably didn't know what kind of 'liking' he was talking about, but figured it was Bel's confession to deliver that is if he ever delivered. "And you have a future Fran, I didn't want anything to come in between that."

"Did something happen to you?" Fran was curious. "Is that why you're not close anymore?"

Mammon smiled. "Yes, but perhaps times are different now?" The purple haired teen wasn't sure why he was reassuring the boy. "I wouldn't worry about it too hard, for now at least."

"I'm going to go get started on dinner." Fran excused himself.

Fran had discovered some good time ago that Bel was rather decent under that faux mask he wore. He had wondered why he wore it, he did figure it was related to the whole emperor thing, but he had never considered that it was for protection. But who was he intending to protect? Himself? Or those around him?

* * *

He walked into the living room where Bel was playing the piano for his grandmother.

"Frannie, you should join us, Belphegor is wonderful!" The woman exclaimed.

Fran smiled. "He is. I'm going to go make dinner though."

"Oh Chika said he would take care of that!"

"All the more reason to check up on him." Fran exited and found the obnoxious blond in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he found him attempting to extinguish a flaming dish.

"It's alright! There's another chicken, we'll just have to start all over! Give us another hour!" Chika exclaimed waving his arms frantically.

"Please don't burn down my house." The boy peered over the counter where one of Chika's friends was sleeping on the floor. "What's with him?"

"Ah yeah, he slipped on ice and hit his head on the counter." Chika shrugged. "He's breathing though, he should be alright."

"Your concern frightens me." Fran walked over to a pail of water and threw it the unconscious boy.

He sprinted awake.

"Are you alright?"

The boy nodded.

"You can go lay down or something." He turned back to Chika. "Please try not to kill anyone.

* * *

Back in the living room Fran's grandmother was fast asleep and Bel was gone.

"Have you seen Bel?" Fran asked Mammon as he walked out into the patio.

"Yeah he said he was going to take a walk."

"Ah I'm going to find him."

"Alright."

* * *

"I found you." Fran said with some satisfaction in his voice as he walked into the barn.

"Oh hey I was just walking around." Bel was sitting on a block of hay. "It's nice and not as dangerous as in the city."

"Yeah I like that about here." Fran took a seat next to him.

"You're in a good mood aren't you?"

Fran rose an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"You're not being your usual stuck up self? You're talking to me willingly? When you came in you were smiling."

"Half-smiling." the boy corrected. "And that was because of something unrelated."

"Because of her?"

Fran assumed he was talking about his grandma. He nodded. "She seems healthier."

"She's a very persistent woman."

"You don't even know." Fran 'half-smiled' again.

"I like her though."

"Me too."

Fran was reminded of his earlier conversation with Mammon.

"Hey Bel, do you consider Mammon a friend?"

Bel didn't expect the question, after some serious thought he responded. "In all honestly no. I think we _could_ be good friends- I like the guy, and I wish we would but that boat sailed some time ago."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well we were good friends-"

"So I've heard." Fran said with a sly look that Bel found amusing.

"When we were friends-"

"When you were dating."

Bel laughed.

"When we were dating." Bel expected another interruption but continued when he received none. "Some bastards where trying to get money out of me so they found Mammon and did some pretty terribl-" he paused as if remembering really bothered him. "Inhumane things to him." He shook his head in disapproval. "When I found out I wanted to destroy them, the council had the men executed, but now that I look back at it I feel like they got off easy... I mean Mammon wasn't ever the same again."

How horrible... Fran couldn't imagine. Mammon was so cool and collected, he had his odd sense of humor, but he was a good guy. Even after all that? Things were definitely starting to make sense now. Now that everything had a different light shed upon it.

"It must be hard." Fran's voice almost cracked. "To make friends like that."

Bel looked at him, his face showed true concern. Fran was such a good guy, so pure, Bel hoped he would stay that way. He smiled assuring the frog.

"It's not that impossible, and when push comes to shove, I know I can count on Mammon." He changed the subject. "We should head back for dinner."

Fran nodded.

"What kind of cologne do you wear? It's so unusual." Bel asked as they made their way towards the door.

"Cologne? What are you talking about?" Fran asked bewildered.

"Your smell, you smell like sweet tea or something intoxicatingly delicious."

Fran took a step away from the blond. "Please don't eat me."

Bel smirked. "Oh don't worry I'm not French, I don't eat frogs.

* * *

I found this chapter harder to write than I expected. Its hard to develop Fran's character without straying too far from his original chrisma. Oh well, enjoy :)

Also I forgot to mention last time, the beautiful cover for my story was done by my really good friend, she doesn't think it's wonderful, please tell her it's wonderful!


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm looking forward to hearing from you two, you better not disappoint me." Professor Mukuro said with a chuckle.

The duo stood next to their covered canvases waiting for their professor to commence.

The dark man rose from his desk and motioned for Fran to follow him into his office.

Once inside the studious student was instructed to uncover his work.

The piece was entirely done in a pale azure with some tones of other blues here and there. The portrait itself was far abstract, but it carried some elegance in its lines. At in a certain light you could almost see the young emperor's profile but it was much too intense to grab a firm grasp of it.

"Wonderful work as per usual." The professor looked pleased. "Please explain your approach."

"Ah well under his annoying dic- er pompous act, Bel is very different. After getting to know him a little I felt like this was his true color." Fran explained promptly. Although he had sort of half assed the assignment there was some truth to his statement. Under the rather irritating mask Bel wore, there was his true self, his more selfless blue-eyed true self. "And I think his true color is his best quality."

"Perfect." The professor crossed his arms. "You know Francis. I've been looking for an assistant to help me with this exhibit I'm doing. The job is yours if you want it. You'd might be able to get a couple of your pieces into the show yourself. Great way to get some connections."

"I would like that very much professor." Fran said immediately, genuinely excited for the offer.

"Very well then I'll stay in touch." Mukuro said waving him off, "You may leave, send young Belphegor in."

"I should have let you go first, I'm not quite looking forward to your piece as much as I was Francis's." Mukuro chuckled as Bel brought his canvas in.

"Yeah yeah, well I actually really tried to make this not hideous alright?" The young heir snapped at the older man as he uncovered his piece.

It wasn't awful, but it wasn't great either. It was almost sort of decent. For Bel it was pretty damn good. The only thing that bothered the professor was that it didn't seem to have anything to do with Fran.

Bel had painted a playing card. The king of spades to be exact.

"Don't get me wrong, this is actually pretty amazing for you, but I'm not sure if you understood the concept of the assignment."

From the look of it Bel wasn't sure he had understood the concept either.

"Yeah I know, this isn't really a quality, but this all that I could come up with. I'm not entirely sure why the dumb- er- the frog- FRAN 'inspired' me to paint a playing card but it happened so there." Bel explained.

Mukuro looked less than convinced.

"You know I learned a lot of things about Fran, he's not a complete prick, he _actually_ has some sense of humor, he's an amazing artist, and he's a really nerdy but impressive street magician during the weekends. I _tried_ to find his most appealing quality but all his damned qualities are amazing, because you know what? The kid is a perfectionist!"

His professor stared at the blond for a moment before smiling. "Alright alright, you pass."

The blond gave him a bit of a dumbfounded look but then regained his composure. "Thank you professor."

"I'm glad you were able to take something away from this assignment young Belphegor."

Bel wasn't really sure what that meant, but he nodded and exited.

* * *

"Hey Bel wants to go for gelato tomorrow after class do you want to come along?" Fran asked Mammon as he walked into the room.

"Sounds like a plan." The purple haired roommate of his turned in his chair greeting the younger with a sly smile. "Say Fran I couldn't help but to notice that you've become rather chummy with his royal highness. Not necessarily a bad thing, it brings out a charming side of you."

Fran looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"There was a wall there before and it's slowly coming down, you're less formal when you speak and to be frank you've seem to have gotten that stick out of your ass." Mammon was someone one could trust to be honest no matter how brutal the truth was, something Fran related to and like about Mammon. His roommate reassured him. "Don't worry this is a good thing."

In the meantime the green haired teen considered this theory of Mammon's. It was true he had become less of his masked self. And it was nice and all but he wouldn't say he's completely loosened up. It was still school and he was here to study not make friends. That didn't mean he wasn't allowed to make friends, it just wasn't top priority.

"Yeah, you're right," Fran sighed after he finished processing, "I guess when I first got here school the only thing that mattered, making friends wasn't something I was interested in, but it's nice, the feeling of having people to talk to."

"Yes about that, I've been meaning to ask, out of curiosity nothing more but Fran what do you honestly think of Bel?"

At first Fran didn't think much of the question. "He's different than I expected, I was wrong to think he was a bad person."

"I meant more along the lines of do you like him?" Mammon understood that the boy was a bit slower when it came to these things but now surely he would know what he was talking about.

"Yes?"

"You know what I mean Fran."

The boy thought about it. "Of course not! Why would I?" He made a face at the implication. "Why would you ask?"

"Relax. Jesus that stick went right back up there the second I asked you a personal question." Mammon's eyes glinted with concern for the younger. "Don't mind me; it was just a hypothetical question."

"Oh.." Fran's face of confusion broke into a smile. "Okay, so ice cream tomorrow yes?"

Mammon returned the smile. "Yes."

* * *

"This is where I leave you." Mammon turned to face them while continuing down the street walking backwards. "Thanks for the gelato, I'll see you guys later."

Fran and Bel waved him off as he left.

He had wanted to continue to join the two for another hour or so but he had forgotten something for a class and had to return to campus.

"What did you want to do again?" The emperor asked the younger.

"I want to draw."

Bel raised an eyebrow at the boy, who simply motioned for him to follow.

"The fountains?"

Fran didn't answer Bel as he led the way through the crowds of people in the beautiful plaza.

"I like to come here and draw." Fran explained as they sat on the edge of one of the fountains. "People are far more interesting when they're natural and unposed. When someone poses for a painting or a drawing, they're stiff and awkward, that's no fun to draw."

"So you sit in a corner and draw them without them knowing?" Bel laughed. "Fran that's so creepy, but it's so like you."

Fran hummed as he sketched away.

"It's really nice here." Bel stretched admiring the scenery.

"You have a really nice jawline." Fran pointed out casually.

"Is that a compliment?" The blond asked observingly.

"Sure."

"Is that really what stands out to you the most? My jawline?" Bel asked as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"No you have really nice elbows too." Fran teased.

"Elbows?" The blond inspected his elbows.

"You occasionally have a nice smile." Fran continued unconsciously.

"Really?" Bel said flattered at first. "Occasionally?"

There was no response from the younger, he was now lost in his own little world of sketches. Wondering what it was about Bel that displeased him, when he came to the conclusion that nothing about the blond displeased him.

Suddenly he closed his sketchbook, and stood.

"What-"

"I think I left the stove on." Fran said abruptly before taking off faster than Bel could form a complete sentence.

* * *

After his morbid calculation Fran knew that he was in some deep- pardon his language, shit.

He closed the door of his room behind him and locked it. As if locking it could keep his feelings on the other side. He sighed in relief when he noticed that Mammon wasn't back yet.

Not that he couldn't trust his roommate; he would eventually want to talk to him about this matter but not just quite yet. Fran was still processing the situation and he knew he couldn't handle an 'I told you so' so soon.

What kind of messed up fuckery did he get himself into?

He ran his hand through his hair before plopping into his bed.

"Oh boy." He thought out loud. "I'm in trouble now aren't I?"

Wait wait wait. Everything would be fine. Fran could handle himself right? Bel would never know and everything would be okay. It's not like Fran WANTED a relationship with the guy, right? He just wanted... He just wanted... What DID he want? To be together? No. To hug, to kiss, to show affection? Gross. To be liked back? No... To be thought of... As important to him, to Bel. That's what he wanted.

Would that be okay?

He sighed again, more in frustration this time.

Why did this even happen? How? Why would he like Bel? The thought was ridiculous.

He was so fake and flaunting. So spoiled, and egocentrical. How was that attractive? Fran didn't even want to think of the word attractive, he refused to acknowledge that he found the blond attractive. There was no 'attraction' between him and the blond, no way. Fran didn't even want to think that he 'liked' the young heir. He was trying to find a way of putting it together without it feeling awful.

He didn't like Bel, he couldn't. He was just at peace around him, he felt good in his company, he looked to be in his company, but why? He liked being in Mammon's company, even occasionally in Chika's. So what was so special about Bel?

There was a connection he had with the heir that didn't exist with others. Not something he could name but something in the ever expanding universe tied him to this person, and Fran wasn't okay with it.

Why? Why wasn't he okay with it?

Yes the blond had to be the most obnoxious human being that Fran had ever come across. But it was an act, knowing that made the young teen feel a bit more at ease, but where was this going?

Obviously they couldn't be together. They were both male. And yeah Bel was known for being er... 'friendly' with anyone male or female, but Fran was going places. He knew he was, and that was the sole reason for his coming here. Nothing would ever change that, especially his petty feelings. He was not here to be the emperor's whore.

So Fran would have to end this here. But now how was he going to do that?

* * *

"Belphegor."

The eerie voice echoed through the grand hall. The blond shut the heavy door behind him and grinned widely.

"So you're the one who called for me?" He set down his suitcase, "what was so important that you had me dragged out of class during lecture?"

The mysterious man stepped out of the shadows and closer to the blond.

"What? No how are you doing or how have you been Malcom?" The man smirked.

"I highly doubt you came over to catch up."

"You've become smarter since I last saw you Belphegor." The old man sighed. "You know this is all for your own good, you finish school this year. Then You will take on your responsibilities as emperor of Rome as you promised. I just want to make sure you're prepared for that."

"Yes of course." Bel bowed his head politely. "You know Malcolm you come off as far more creepy than you might be aware." He added with a playful smile.

The older man smiled and his dark essence lifted. "You have to be in this kind of job, the only way to be taken seriously." He patted the blond on the back and summoned a servant to take his belongings to the guest room. "Anyway boy I called you here to give you a heads up, I shouldn't be telling you this but the Council wants to meet with you."

"The Council? When?"

"Ah Lucius is coming over tomorrow to set a date. In the meantime I'll prepare you to face them. Those men will eat you alive if you're not prepared." Malcolm explained as they walked to his office.

"What do you suppose they'll want talk about?" Bel concurred as he took a seat.

"They haven't disclosed that to me yet, but let's just assume about everything."

Bel shrugged, "Well let's get started then."

* * *

"Francis, I would like you to meet Tsunayoshi here, he's the headmaster of our sister school in Japan." Mukuro chuckled as he introduced the young teen to the not much older looking headmaster. "He did the pieces based on Carol's work."

"Oh really? Wow!" The brunette said bashfully while shaking Fran's hand. "You are very talented, those pieces were beautiful, I got the Through the Looking Glass references, very creative approach you had there."

"Thank you." Fran nodded his head politely. "It means a lot to me."

"Oh it's my pleasure now if you please excuse me I think the dean of students is coming this way, my apologies but I find him absolutely terrifying, I'll see you two around."

Fran turned to his professor. "Thank you for allowing me the opportunity take part in this exhibit." Thanks to Mukuro, he had been able to get two of his pieces into the show.

"Don't thank me, it was your hard work that got you in-"

"Voi Rokudo!"

The professor twitched as the loud tall man strolled up to the two. This was the first time Fran had ever seen the man up close. From afar he was a very proud looking and elegant man, but from up close he had the most intimidating aura.

"The headmaster wants to know when you're going to start serving the alcohol." The man continued in his blaring voice.

"Squalo this is a school event, there are minors here, we don't have any alcohol." Mukuro stated plainly.

"Do you want to tell him that?" The man gave him an 'are you serious' face.

"I think there's some wine in the kitchen." Mukuro excused himself to Fran and the two men left him.

Fran began to search for Mammon, he had promised that he would try to come but he was still working on his final project. So wandered a bit, eying the exhibit for the fourth or third time. Stopping to gawk at all the pieces done by his master every now and then. Rokudo Mukuro was an extremely talented man. Fran felt very lucky being his assistant.

His train of thought was interrupted when he made eye contact with a familiar face. Well he assumed eye contact because the blond was definitely looking at him.

He turned quickly and began to weave in and out of the crowd hoping that blond wouldn't notice. This happened three more times until it developed into a game of cat and mouse. Where the cat was finally able to corner the mouse into a hidden corridor.

"Fran what are you doing?" The young heir asked as he walked up to him. It was open to the night, but there was no moon out so the lighting was dim. He couldn't really see the younger very well.

Fran hesitated to answer, but being the person he was he answered honestly. "I... Don't know really, I just… can't be around you." Fran began to walk away.

"What?" Bel knew he had been avoiding him but this wasn't a reasonable answer in his opinion. He grabbed the boy's arm to stop him from leaving.

He shrugged looking out the large balcony, away from the elder. "I'm not really sure but I can't."

"Are you mad at me?" This had been Bel's theory so far. Not that he thought Fran had a reason to upset, but he knew there was a lot he didn't quite understand about the younger yet.

"No...?" At this, it occurred to Bel that maybe Fran was just as confused as he was.

"Are you bothered by me?"

"Um I don't think so, would you let go?" He tried to pull away from his grasp.

"Are you going to run off?"

"Yes." Fran's bluntness really irked Bel a bit sometimes.

"Then no. I'm trying to talk to you." He said a bit irritated.

"Well then talk." The boy seemed really impatient.

Should Bel just tell him? The boy seemed distracted, but he would tell him anyway. "I'm leaving," He began, "for a week, I was going to see if you and Mammon wanted to get gelato or something but I couldn't find you all week, I leave tomorrow so I guess we'll have to go when I get back, I just wanted to tell you- Fran seriously are you alright?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." This was true, but not exactly the main reason Fran was in such a hurry to leave.

Fran finally looked up at the blond, almost if asking to be excused. He looked pained and after concluding that he wasn't going to be let go he leaned forward a bit. Bel couldn't tell if it was because he was losing his balance or because he gave up trying to leave. But then it got stranger, he closed his eyes and sighed bring his face closer to Bel's- was he going to-

"F-Fran do you?" _Like me?_ He finished in his head but couldn't bring himself to say. Fran would have cut him off anyway.

He sprang away from him as if only now becoming aware of his actions. "No, I don't know- no. Let me leave please." He seemed panicked which threw Bel off and he let go of his arm.

And in a second he was gone.

* * *

I feel like this chapter went from disinteresting, to way good, to cheesy :\ I promise it'll get better.

Also again sorry for the late update... I will be done with finals soon.

_Note from the best proofreader evar: I didn't really go over this chapter as well as I usually do, so if I didn't catch something it's all Iole's fault ;) With love, WorksMoreHoursThanYou~  
_

She _says_ that but she's been watching Coffee Prince for the last 6 hours...

Anyway enjoy:)


	6. Chapter 6

Fran could have not chosen a better time to have a mental breakdown or whatever it was that he was doing with himself. The blond man sighed as he paced back and forth in front of a pair of a large set of important looking doors.

He could really use the way-too-honest-for-his-own-good green haired teen's opinion. That's what he liked most about being friends with the boy, he was someone Bel could always trust to be honest.

He was similar to Mammon in that aspect but Bel was fully aware of the fact that Fran and Mammon were two unique beings.

Mammon was honest, sneaky and snarky in a playful way. He has this melancholic air to him that not many wouldn't dare to trust. But Bel knew better, the cool ice cold act of his was similar to his own act, and it too was there as shield. Underneath Mammon was a kind and honest person, a character that Bel had always envied and admired all in the same.

Fran's facade was admirable as well but he wasn't wearing a shield. The mask he wore was not one he wore on purpose as Bel had thought in the beginning. The young teenager was running at something at full speed, with no desire or disregard to stop and smell the roses because he knew that once he'd achieve his dream that there would be plenty of time to stop and smell whatever he wanted to smell.

So when something that he wasn't expecting crossed his path, he simply didn't know what to do with it.

Interacting with fellow students at first was like talking to another adult, formal and with little interest in creating friendship. This hadn't been because he had a stick shoved up his ass, it had been because he didn't know how to talk to his fellow students in a normal way.

And now if Fran was starting to develop feelings for the blond, his world was surely going into chaos. He would be able to handle it yes? Fran was strong and smart, he would figure this out. Bel's concern was how strong were Fran's feelings for him, _if_ there were any in the first place, and were they strong enough to make him stop and smell the roses?

"You seem deep in thought." A young woman's voice startled the emperor. "Well again you are the future ruler of our country, you probably have a lot to think about."

Bel turned to face the young woman, she looked familiar but he definitely didn't know her. He bowed politely and apologized for not noticing her presence.

"Ah it's fine I should be the one apologizing for interrupting you." She smiled kindly. "My name is Lucille, I was dragged along for the council meeting."

"You're on the council?" The blond asked his mind still elsewhere.

"Um no, my father is." The girl was tall but not taller than Bel, her hair a blond paler than Bel's and her eyes a dark brown.

"Oh yes, that makes more sense." Bel was a bit embarrassed now that he was really aware of what was going on. He laughed in amusement. "I'm sorry, I'm not exactly awake yet, oh is it nine already? I should be going, it was nice to meet you Lucille."

"Same." She watched him enter the big doors.

* * *

"I heard you met my daughter." A tall man started as he approached Bel.

The opening to the semi-annual meeting of the council had just ended and they were all exiting the large court. The opening hadn't been too bad; it was made of mostly introduction.

Bel turned to the voice, it was Lucius. He was one of the thirteen county representatives, and of one of the most influential, he was from the Vatican himself. He was a friendly chap, but hardly ever up to no good. A real snake there. Nevertheless he was very powerful, not as powerful as the emperor but Bel wasn't entitled to the name just yet.

The young heir was also aware of the fact that everyone on the council knew the fact that Bel's mother had not been his father's wife. No one ever spoke about it but everyone knew. Not that anyone would dare to use it as leverage against the prince, but Lucius made sure that everyone knew that he wouldn't be afraid to use it if he had to.

Bel didn't really mind, whatever Lucius wanted was always within reason. He was a showy guy but he never wanted more than he already had. They considered each other 'good friends'. That's how they would talk to each other in public anyway.

"Ah Lucius, Lucille, I see what you did there." Bel smiled slowing down to walk alongside the man. "I did talk to her for a bit before the meeting started."

"Yes? Then I should introduce you to her formally! How about lunch tomorrow at noon?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"So Belphegor, I hear you're going to school." Lucius didn't order anything to eat.

"I am." He answered poking at his pasta.

"What is it you're studying, if you don't mind me asking." Lucille asked sipping her drink.

"Music." Bel answered eying this own drink.

"Music? Not politics?" Lucius asked amused.

"Well my father didn't want me to go to school, but I wanted to study music, so he let me go as long as I promised to take my duties as an emperor seriously after I graduated."

"That was generous of him." Lucius had lost interest in the conversation and was now trying to get a waiter to come over.

"Most people believe my father to be a stricter man than he really was, he was actually quite the softie." Bel told Lucille.

"It's true," Lucius agreed rejoining the conversation. "He was very a smart and determined man. But he was also a very kind man."

"I had the honor of meeting his highness when I was a young girl." Lucille added happily.

"So Bel have you started thinking about finding a wife?" Lucius changed the subject.

"A wife?" Bel asked a bit surprised. "To be honest I had forgotten about that."

Lucius laughed loudly. "Does anyone come to mind now that I've reminded you."

Bel was a bit shocked to have Fran come to mind. "_Not Fran_." He muttered mostly to himself.

"Fran?" Lucius asked confused.

"Er- a friend," Bel was a bit embarrassed that he heard that.

"Fran is a boy's name, no?"

"Ah, no it's a-um short for Francine." Why would he say that? The blond slapped himself mentally and shook his head lightly.

"And you don't like 'Fran'?" Lucille asked observingly.

"Ah, I do?" Bel was still slapping himself mentally. "I just wouldn't want to marry hi-her."

"I see."

"What about Lucille? She's a very accomplished young lady," Lucius teased. "And I'm not just saying that as her father."

"Father!" Lucille exclaimed.

"Your daughter is lovely." The heir said grinning politely. "I wish I were closer to her."

"Don't mind him!" Lucille said apologetically, "He's been making a fool of himself trying to marry me off."

"Yes darling but there's _suitors_ and then there's _the emperor_, they're in two different leagues." The older man joked. "But seriously Belphegor you ought to think about it."

The man gave Bel an odd vibe, but he nodded politely, "Will do sir."

* * *

"Next matter Louis." A dry voice droned in the grand room.

"Alexander would like to propose the regulation of the water used for the fountains in Centre Plaza." Louis read from a sheet of paper.

"Regulation?" The first of the speakers looked over at the man presumed to be Alexander.

"Yes, controlling the water flow would help us preserve water."

Malcolm leaned over and whispered something about tree hugging.

"The water is already recycled water, and the fountains are turned off at night."

"And the fountains are the biggest attractions here in the city, if we were going to regulate anything it should be curfew." Someone else added. "No one can get a good nights rest with all that noise!"

"Not that again." Louis sighed, "We already agreed to no curfew Oedi."

Oedi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Anything else you would like to add to your case Alexander?" The head of house asked him blandly.

Alex shook his head.

"Very well, all in favor of fountain regulation?"

A counting of hands was done.

"Denied. Next matter."

"Next is Lucius on Belphegor's coronation." Louis announced.

Bel and Malcolm raised an eyebrow at each other.

"Lucius."

Lucius rose. "Belphegor's coronation date has been announced to be a month after he finished school, but I propose we move it till winter."

"Why on earth would we do that?" The head looked at the man as if he had lost his mind.

"Lucius you are fully aware that we can't prolong the coronation any longer-" Malcolm tried.

"Malcolm, Lucius will explain." The head waved for the other man to continue.

"There's simply not enough time for all the preparations."

"Preparations?"

"One month is not enough time for Belphegor to finish his sacraments."

This time Malcolm whispered something about a Jesus freak.

Lucius continued. "He needs to finish his catechism classes, finish confirmation and matrimony before he can be sworn to the crown by the Vatican."

Malcolm rose but the head of house motioned for him to sit down.

"Bishop Winstow has already agreed that Belphegor is more than ready to be confirmed, and he will do so immediately after his graduation." The head stated calmly.

"Even if that's true, the Pope will not overlook matrimony. I had a word with young Belphegor earlier today and he has no preparation in the area, he needs more time to find a wife." Lucius looked over. "Unless he plans to marry within the month…"

The head made a face of remorse, then looked at Malcolm.

"This is ridiculous. He's 20, he's not ready to make a lifelong commitment!" He defended while glaring at Lucius

"I think 20 is actually a rather appropriate age for marriage." Someone stated.

Someone sitting closer to him turned and added, "At least you can pick whoever you want to marry unlike our previous emperors."

"And he's had his time to fool around, maybe a wife would help him finally settle down?" Oedi muttered outloud.

"Why don't you ask for his opinion?" Louis asked.

"His opinion won't change the rules." Someone else added.

"Belphegor?" The head asked and the room quieted.

_Crap._ He cleared his throat and tried to sound as composed as possible. "It is a bit short of notice." He began. "I don't wish to marry quite yet. But if it is what I must do…" he sighed. "Then I will marry."

"Spoken like a true king." Someone said.

"We shouldn't force him…" Another voice began.

"Should we find him a proper wife?" A stranger asked a fellow councilman.

"Nah, we wouldn't want him to end up like his father…"

Malcolm gave Bel an apologetic look, who tried to assure him that it was fine.

"Silence!" The head of house called out. "All for Belphegor's matrimony?"

Another counting of hands.

"Allowed. Next matter."

* * *

"That asshole!" Malcolm swore as they exited the majestic building. "What the hell does he think he's doing?!"

Bel shook his head in disbelief and sighed.

"What are you going to do? Do you even _know_ any women? You go to an all-boys university no?"

The blond shrugged. "I'm going to do what he wants me to do."

Malcolm was confused.

"Marry his daughter."

Malcolm made a face of understanding. "What a dick." He said after some thought. "You really ought to stop spoiling that man."

Bel smiled. "Yeah, but I suppose he could be worse."

* * *

The young heir inhaled deeply. Frustrated with his situation. He thought of what his green haired friend back home would think of the matter. He sighed and knocked on the huge wooden door.

"Come in." An expecting voice called from inside.

Bel walked inside the large study, where Lucius sat behind a heavy desk of mahogany.

"What brings you young Belphegor?" He asked with a smile and implied that he already knew what it was.

The blond bowed before continuing. "Lucius, I'm here…" He struggled but managed to keep his composure. "I'm here to ask for your daughter's hand."

* * *

"Do you derive the square root of x? How do I do that?"

"The square root of x is the same as x to the 1/2th remember? You take-"

"Ohh! I remember now, I can do this."

Fran snorted as his purple haired friend returned to scribbling furiously at his desk. "How'd you get through Calc 2 and 3? That's Calc 1 stuff."

"Oh shut it, I just needed a refresher." Mammon defended. "My brain died an hour ago during engineering physics."

Fran returned to his own homework spread out on his bed. He began to read the paragraph he had been on for the last hour due to Mammon interrupting him so often. Alas he was interrupted again by a knock on the door.

"Bel?" Fran was aware that Bel was due to return from his week at council today, but he didn't think he would find him at his door at 1 in the morning.

"Hey," The blond looked exhausted and distracted but he was smiling, "Can I come in?"

Fran looked over at where Mammon was sitting, his roommate hadn't noticed Bel.

He nodded warily, "sure."

"Who is it?" Mammon asked turning around, and was a bit caught off guard when he saw the blond. "Oh hey Bel, you're back..."

Bel nodded and the three sat in an awkward silence for a short moment.

"I just remembered I left my Calc book at the library, good thing they're opened all night! Hey you know what I think I'll just study there, easier to focus, don't wait up for me." Mammon puked the rapid chain of words out and fled before Fran could protest.

"That was weird." Fran was so nervous his laugh sounded like a cough.

Fran could see that Bel was just trying to find a way to form words. He sighed finally in distress and came forward to embrace the younger.

Fran was no longer in the right state of mind to think, let alone do something about his situation.

Bel on the other hand knew that this was probably the only chance to do anything and here he was just wasting it. He had wanted to confess to the teen but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

If Fran felt the same way for the heir, he would hurt him with this news. If he didn't feel the same way his friendship with the boy would probably be over.

But something in the back of his mind Bel hoped- almost knew that Fran returned Bel's feelings. And this was all that he had the courage to do tonight.

He pulled back. with his hands on the boy's shoulders and a pained smile he thanked him for everything and apologized for anything.

He turned to leave, hesitating at first, but managing to exit eventually.

Fran still at a loss for words, simply turned and collapsed onto his bed.

* * *

_What the hell had been up with Bel last night?_ Fran couldn't get this out of his head all morning, and to make it worse he hadn't see the blond all morning. Not that he had the strength to confront him about it, but perhaps he would explain himself.

He walked into his painting class and was disappointed when the blond failed to be in his seat.

"Fran!" Mammon looked concerned as he came up to him. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing why?" Fran answered. "Like literally nothing."

"Nothing? Bel didn't say anything?"

"Like?"

Mammon looked around and got closer. "Like did he mention that he's getting married?" He said quietly but with an urgent tone.

_Married?_ "What?"

"He didn't tell you?" Mammon was confused. "That pansy probably chickened out." He nodded putting it together..

"Again… what?"

Mammon put a hand on Fran's shoulder. "Don't worry I got you, I'll fix this." And with that he left, Fran didn't know if he should be scared or not.

* * *

"Frannie!" Chika blared loudly as he slapped the boy on the back. "Guess who got us into the Emperor's engagement party?"

"Oh god." As if Fran wasn't tired of hearing about the upcoming celebration already. It had been the talk of the school- country for the last week.

"Yeah I know, I'm the bomb." Chika gloated. "You're welcome."

"You're such an idiot." Mammon said shaking his head.

"Fine, guess who's uninvited." Chika said glaring at the purple haired boy.

"Oh the horror." Mammon said with heavy sarcasm.

"Anyway, there's a catch but it's no biggie!" The obnoxious blond said to Fran. "We won't actually be attending the party as guests; we'll be serving drinks but no biggie right?"

Mammon rolled his eyes at the blond. "Oh now I'm really glad I'm not going."

"I think I'll pass." Fran said politely.

"You should go." Mammon turned to him suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Why? You're not going."

"Yes but you're closer to Bel." His roommate explained. "Maybe you can convince him that he's making the worst decision of his lifetime."

"Worst decision?" Chika looked at Mammon in disbelief. "Have you seen his fiancée? She's a babe! I wish I were him!"

"I repeat you're an idiot." Mammon turned back to Fran. "You're going."

"Am not."

"Am too."

* * *

Fran felt betrayed.

Betrayed by Chika for making him do this. Betrayed by Mammon for letting him do this. Betrayed by everyone at this celebration for their sheer existence. But mostly betrayed by Bel.

The most frustrating part of it all was that Fran wasn't even sure why. He hadn't done anything wrong. Yeah so Fran had feelings for the heir so naturally he should be bothered by the whole idea of him getting married. But should he be upset by Bel's fiancée and not the emperor himself. It's not like he promised that he wouldn't get married, Fran didn't even know if he returned the boy's feeling. That was something Fran wouldn't even dare wonder about in fear of the truth.

Fran should be upset with himself, because the greatest betrayal had been brought upon by himself.

A stranger bumping into him threw off his train of thought.

He apologized and veered off in Chika's direction.

"Here." Fran shoved his serving tray in his hands, "I can't do this, I'm leaving."

"What? Bel and his fiancée haven't even arrived-" The obnoxious teen babbled.

"I'm feeling sick, I gotta go." The young teen bailed before Chika could convince him to stay.

He exited the intoxicating ballroom into the spacious grand hall. He began to pull off his tie as he ascended up the stairs, he needed to return the uniform before he left. The lighting in the hall was dark and there was nobody up here so it was nice and cool. Fran took a second to breathe.

That's when Chika caught up with him.

"I'm leaving." He said in a strict tone.

"Please don't." Or not Chika...

"Bel?" Fran's voice was inaudible.

"I need you here today." Bel said earnestly, solidly, not in any way unsure.

Fran brought himself to look at him, it was harder because the blond was standing three steps down from the top of the stairs. It felt strange to be looking down on the heir for once. But for the first time Fran felt like he was in control of the situation.

Bel was dressed nicely, naturally, but Fran felt like he didn't look like himself.

"You look awful." He pointed out plainly.

Bel almost smiled, "Not as awful as you."

This was probably true, Fran felt as if he hadn't gotten proper sleep in the last month. He probably looked like it as well.

The blond went up another stair, his intention to continue to the top. Only to be cut off when Fran climb down to the next step.

Bel looked at him bewildered. Fran simply set his hand gently to his chest almost unconsciously. Although from his dazed expression he was probably thinking hard about something. His tired face was so close to the blond's then swiftly tilting in for a kiss. One which Bel was surprisingly ready for, his hand reached up to touch the younger's face but couldn't bring himself to do it.

They parted for a second before Fran went in again. This time Bel did pull him deeper into the kiss. This one lasting quite a bit longer compared to the first.

When they parted Fran inhaled loudly, breaking the tension and the silence.

"Are you laughing at me?" The boy asked taken aback when Bel laughed at his loud inhale.

"No," Bel assured, his previous easily amused by Fran character returning, along with his genuine grin. "I-I just really needed that, I had no idea how I was going to break the tension."

Fran showed signs of disappointment. Bel took his arm and pulled him along up the stairs and down the corridor. He seemed to have an idea of where he was going, which would make since it was his home.

The blond pulled Fran into the room, closing the door behind him and immediately pulling him into another kiss. It took a moment for Fran to catch up, but once he had he began to kiss the blond back wrapping his arms around his neck. Bel's own hands hovering around the boy's waist, as if waiting for permission to touch the younger. When Fran jumped onto him and wrapped his thin legs around the heir, he finally wrapped his arms around the boy.

He carried him over to the bed in the center of what now seemed to be a guest room of some sort. There they continued to kiss, Bel began to unbutton Fran's shirt when he shot up suddenly pushing the blond to the side, as if he had only just woken from a dream.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." He apologized but before he could climb out of the bed Bel had his arm again.

"Stay." He said again in his confident voice. "You don't have to talk about it or go back out there, just stay. I have to go back but I'll come right back. Then we should talk."

Fran's eyes followed him suspiciously as he got up and began walking towards the door.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to, if you really want to you can go." Bel reassured him, with a small smile.

He closed the door behind him knowing that Fran would be there when he returned.

* * *

What had Fran done?

He had taken his little ant of a crush and somehow created a tsunami over his friendship with Bel.

He was really going to be sick, he flopped back onto the bed and tried to smother himself with a pillow.

What the hell had happened to controlling himself?

He knew he shouldn't have come tonight.

Underneath the clouds of humiliation there was a glimmer of hope and accomplishment.

This meant the blond liked Fran right? He wouldn't just play with Fran's feelings like that. Yeah he was the kind of guy that would fool around, but they were friends right? He wouldn't hurt Fran right?

Along with the glint of hope there was a dash of doubt. But was he doubting Bel or himself?

This had escalated far too quickly.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Bel's newly announced fiancée asked as he retreated from the ballroom.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed early if you don't mind."

He was lying but Lucille couldn't tell what he was lying about. "Alright, I'm staying at the Jensen's tonight, but I'll stop by tomorrow around noon is that alright?"

"Hm? Oh yeah of course." He took off immediately. Lucille had the idea of following him, but decided to let him be.

Meanwhile Bel returned to the frog for a surprise. Fran was indeed still there but he had fallen asleep.

He grinned and considered waking him, but decided against it. He shut the door and retreated for the night.

* * *

Hopefully this didn't come off as rushed, I didn't mean to. I wish I had a real excuse as to why I haven't updated but I don't. School got out like two weeks ago, and I've only been working 11 hour weeks, what_ have_ I been doing? My roommate says playing guitar hero, but I don't believe her I've only played like once a day for two weeks ;) The next chapter hopefully won't take me as long.

Anyway I think Mammon is a badass in this story, poor Fran, poor Bel, it's going to get very interesting next chap but in the meantime enjoy.

Also my roommate aka my proof-reader is convinced that Malcolm and Lucius are into each other, and I'm like those two are so irrevelent where did you even get that from!? But she's crazy so that probably explains it.

Enough banter, I will see you all in a week or so :)


	7. Chapter 7

When Fran woke up he immediately made notice that where he was sleeping was not his own room.

He spent a good chunk of time staring at cream curtains that barely concealed the blaring sun behind them.

He rolled over with a moan, it was too early to be awake. What did he remember last? He was at the palace, that would explain the incredibly well furnished room. Bel had been here but he wasn't now, and- oh god. The events of the night prior came to him, his hands instinctively slapping to his chest to make sure he was still wearing clothes.

He was a bit relieved when he confirmed her was, a but less relieved when he discovered that the clothes were not his own.

He was wearing sleepwear, not his own though. The door opening abruptly startled his dreadful thought process.

"Oh you're awake?" A young maid noted as she came in casually. "Good morning sir, did you sleep well?" She had a basket of folded towels which she set down on the dresser.

"Um yes?" He answered a bit nervously.

"That's good to hear, I'll notify his highness immediately and find you another set of clothes for you to change into." She continued to put away the towels in drawers.

"Um I'm sorry but may I ask you when did I change into these clothes?" Fran asked awkwardly sitting there not sure of he should make more of an attempt to cover himself in front of the young lady.

"You didn't, his highness asked me to do it last night so you would be more comfortable."

Fran must have made a face of horror because she continued.

"Well don't fret about it, it's not like haven't seen a man in his undergarments before." She winked at him. "You're quite the cutie aren't you? Have you not a chambermaid in your home?"

"No, no I have not." Fran was having a hard time looking at the girl now that he knew she had undressed him. He supposed it was better than Bel doing it- wait why would that be any better?

"Ah I'm guessing you're not one of the pompous councilmen that were here last night, so I'm assuming that you're good friends with the emperor."

Well technically Fran hadn't been formally invited to the party but technically they were friends.

"I would hope so."

She looked at him confused, "What's your name?"

"Fran." He answered politely.

The teen didn't understand why she was bewildered by response. "You didn't tell me to mind my place... Where are you from again?"

A knock at the door interrupt the two. Bel didn't wait for a response before walking in.

"Oh you're up." He walked over to the table and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Margaret would you mind bring us tea or do you prefer coffee?" bel asked Fran.

"Um, tea is fine."

"Tea it is." Margaret curtsied before exiting with her basket.

* * *

"How did you sleep?"

Fran had taken the chair across from Bel.

"Really good actually." He responded taking a sip of tea.

They sat in silence while as they thought out what they were going to say.

"Look, I don't really need an explanation for yesterday." Bel began finally. "I don't care if it was an accident, curiosity, or intentional, I just want to know if you're okay. If you want I can pretend it never happened, but that's only if you want me to. Because... Because I don't want to."

Fran's green eyes dropped down to inspect the contents of his cup. "I... I don't know what I want. And I'm not okay, I-I don't know what to do in this situation- this isn't normal for me, I haven't done this before. And I am having a panic attack, I-I, I'm not okay with 'this', but I think I've accepted that I-I... I... We... I... Like your company... I like you, I think. But it doesn't matter because it's not like I can do anything about it... Even if you- you- me- I'm still me- we- we're both- I can't word." Fran was almost rocking back and forth in his seat.

"Fran it's okay-"

"No it's not. And I hate this so much, I've never felt like I couldn't handle something, but this-" he couldn't stop himself from talking.

"Fran!"

His sentence drifted as he looked back at Bel.

"You don't think any of this has crossed my mind? I'm getting married! I can't even comprehend why? I didn't think I'd ever like you, but I do, and I see how hard this is on you, I just want to make it easier. We can figure this out."

"But- you're you, you can do whatever you want and no one can judge you, I-I'm me, and I have a future, I hope. And this is not part of that future. I'm sorry."

"So you want me to ignore this?" Bel looked troubled. "Fran that's what I've been doing, it's taken every ounce of my self-control, that I didn't even think existed, only because I don't want to hurt you. Then you come along, and you're the one not ignoring it Fran, what am I supposed to think?"

Fran thought, he was right, Fran was the one giving in each time, he's the one who cracked first. And it felt real awful to admit but it was true.

He looked away in shame, "I'm trying alright?"

The blond knew this was true from the look on the boy's face.

"Fran, you've been living in the future, you know it's okay to live in the now for a bit."

The younger avoided eye contact.

"I need to think." He said finally facing him.

Bel took the hint, "Stay as long as you want, we're not due back till Monday. If you need anything let Margret know."

Fran smiled meekly. "Thank you."

* * *

"Margret is there a garden or something in this enormity of a house where I can take a walk?" Fran asked the maid as she had been sitting across from him staring at him for the last hour. He was sure that when Bel ordered her to tend to the boy he didn't mean every second of the hour.

"Yeah of course, we have all kinds of gardens." If there was anything that Fran had learned about Margret in their short time together was that she liked to talk. "Is there a specific one you want to see? We have gardens with fountains, gardens with roses, gardens with fountains and roses, ooh then there's this one with a creek running through it-"

"Anyone of those will do." Fran said quickly.

Margret got the hint. "This way then."

* * *

"They light this up on certain nights and it's very pretty, you can see it from a good distance too..."

Fran was about to point out to Margret that when he mentioned that he wanted to take a walk he meant on his own, when a young woman suddenly crossed their path.

Margret sunk into a bow immediately.

"Madame Lucille." She greeted.

"Margret?" The lost young woman looked surprised. "Gregory told me Bel was out here but I guess not."

"His highness stepped out for a moment but he should be home soon." The maid explained.

"Thank you Margret," She only now seemed to notice Fran. "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Madame Lucille this is Fran, he's a guest of his highness." Margret introduced, she was a different person around the more important people Fran noticed. "Fran this is Madame Lucille, His highness's fiancée."

_Oh_. "Nice to meet you." Fran bowed a bit.

"Fran? You say your name is Fran?" Lucille eyed the boy curiously.

"Yes?" Fran was confused.

"And what is your relationship to Bel?" She asked with a hint of suspicion.

_Why did she need to know?_ "We're classmates," Fran answered simply. "He's um... A good friend of my cousin's." He lied, technically Chika and he were not related but no one would know.

"Ah I see, have you known him long?"

"A bit, since the year started."

"So not that much longer than I, interesting."

Fran took her moment of thought to observe her.

She was radiating in looks, only because of the way she carried herself, other than that she would probably be considered rather plain.

"Wait- how long have _you_ known B-His Highness for?" Fran asked suddenly catching what she said previously.

"Oh a couple of weeks, nearing a month I think."

That was ridiculous. "You just met him and you're marrying him?"

Lucille shrugged. "When opportunity strikes... And he asked me anyway. Perhaps he had no other women in his life as accomplished..." She thought some more, her eyebrows furrowed. "Although he did mention a Francine or something... But maybe he made her up..."

She watched Fran for a reaction.

He was choking on his next words. Although he stayed well composed. He opened his mouth and a strangled noise came out. He cleared his throat and promptly excused himself, Margret right behind him.

* * *

_Francine_? Fran could feel his face burning in embarrassment as the two walked back to his room. Had Bel been referring to him as a woman? _What the hell?_ And what did this mean?

Fran wasn't even quite sure why he was so embarrassed. Was it because Bel pretty much implied that he liked him to a complete stranger, or the possibility of that stranger knowing that Francine was actually Fran.

And on cue Bel walked out of the nearest door. He stopped before walking into Fran noting the boy's odd color.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"He just met Lucille." Margret explained sympathetically.

_Oh crap,_ Bel thought.

"_Francine_?" Fran asked as if it were the most stupendous thing he had ever heard.

"I panicked." The embarrassed heir defended.

"You couldn't think of anything better?"

"You weren't there okay?"

"Obviously."

"Don't give me that look, yeah I could have handle it better, but_ you_ could have handled yesterday better."

Fran flushed again, not as bad as earlier.

"You-... Shut up." He searched for a better comeback. "You told a complete stranger, I didn't bring anyone else into it."

"I'll fix this." Bel promised unconvincingly.

"Fix what?" Lucille asked as she joined them in the middle of the hall.

"Ahm a loose tile in Fran's bathroom." Bel covered quickly.

"Ah he's staying here?" She asked a bit bothered.

Fran wanted to say not if she didn't want him to but Bel spoke first. "Just for the weekend."

"Oh." She smiled at the teen. "So my father is coming to dinner tonight, don't forget, I'm going to go down town to pick out flowers for the table arrangements, so I'll see you in an hour or two." She pecked him on the cheek before waving good bye to Fran.

Bel stopped her, "Actually I have to run some errands so I'll come along."

"Oh that's wonderful." She gleamed as he joined her after excusing himself.

After they left Margret announced Fran's thoughts:

"She's kind of a bitch."

* * *

Moments after Fran began to develop a strong headache. Margret returned from the kitchen to him pacing back and forth in his room.

"Drink this." She handed him a drink. "It's strong but it'll make you feel better."

The teen cringed at the bitter and really strong taste. It tasted of liquor and citrus. He chugged the rest down and handed it back to the maid before sitting down in an armchair and closing his eyes.

"What do you want Fran?" Margret said suddenly.

Fran opened his eyes and gave her an odd look.

"I think that's where you should start." She took a chair and dragged it closer to him before sitting down. "What do you _have_ and what do you _want_? Look I know it's not my place nor do I have more than a vague idea of what's going on but I feel like you're making this far more complicated than it is."

"I want to know your definition of complicated because looking at this from any angle it is more complicated than anything I have ever experienced." Fran's headache was actually lifting.

"You are looking too much into the little details, overall it's about you Fran, what do _you _want?" She stressed the 'you' this time.

"It doesn't matter what I want if I know that I can't have _what I want_." Fran explained.

"Can't is a strong word Fran." She said in a serious tone. "You can't say that you can or can't have something you want unless it's physically impossible. I don't want you to wait that long Fran, because one day it might actually be impossible."

Fran's response was silence.

"You're making yourself miserable when you have the choice to be happy." Margret continued. "I don't think you realize how much influence you have over the decisions Bel chooses to make. And I've been working here forever; Bel always does whatever he wants. But if you told him not to marry, he would do everything in his power to break his engagement. The story is about you Fran, so make it about you."

Fran was still speechless. He had developed a sharp pain in his throat, but he wasn't quite sure if it was pain anymore. He wasn't sure if it was pain, sadness, fear, happiness, or anger.

He stood and walked over to the large windows. Looking over the large estate he knew what the pain was, it was a longing.

* * *

That feeling of longing had turned from longing to impatience and desperation over the following couple of hours.

After Bel had returned from his trip to town he had get ready with the dinner with Lucius. Then he actually had to have dinner with Lucius and chat in the sitting room with Lucius for what felt like hours on end. Fran felt like he was dying, but Lucius kept trying to pull him into the conversation during the whole event and was obviously irritated with Fran's short and bleak answers.

Finally the blond heir bid them farewell and the night was over.

Now the feeling of impatience was starting to morph into panic. Fran told himself to calm down but his determination from earlier had diminished. Where was Margret when you needed her?

"Are you alright sir?" Gregory, the head butler asked the quickly paling boy. "Would you like me to prepare your room?"

Fran nodded just to get the man out of the room, he felt like he was suffocating.

"Are you still in here?" Bel asked as he came back into the room back from escorting his guests out.

"Um yeah." The younger answered, mentally telling himself to pull himself together.

"I'm sorry I forgot about Lucius, you look tired you should get some rest-"

"Bel," Fran hadn't intended to interrupt, but he continued. "What do _you_ want?"

"What do_ I _want?" Bel said casually as he walked over to where Fran was standing by the window. "I already have what I want, I want the frog to like me back, and even if he doesn't want anything more than that, I'm happy because at least I know that my affections were not unreturned."

Fran accepted the answer, continuing to speculate as they watched the stars in the dark sky.

"You should go to bed." The blond said after sometime. "I think I'll retire as well."

Fran turned to him as if he was going to say something, but he didn't instead he initiated a kiss followed by an embrace. This was intended to be his response, but to be safe he added:

"_This_ is what I want."

* * *

I should had made this into a drinking game, take a drink everytime someone uses the word 'want'. :P


	8. Chapter 8

Fran was feeling like he could take on the world. He was pumped on adrenaline and he felt like he could do anything now that he had confirmed his affections to the heir.

Bel in the other hand was beyond happy that Fran cared for him enough to want to do something about it. And it made him even happier to see Fran in such a good mood.

The young illusionist had been hopping along the garden as Bel walked not to far behind him. He noticed the blond staring at him and and smiled.

"You should smile more often, it suits you." The heir called out.

Fran waited for Bel to catch up, "Believe or not I'm trying really hard not to smile, it feels weird." Although as he said this he was smiling.

"Where'd you get all this energy all of a sudden? You looked like you were about to pass out during dinner." The blond said with a wide grin.

"Ah well I feel a lot better, like I can do anything." Fran explained with a hum.

"Thats because you can do anything, if there's anyone in this world it's you." Bel admitted truthfully.

Fran flushed and changed the subject, "Weren't you going to bed as well?"

"Yeah, as much as I'd prefer to stay up all night talking to you, have to go to church early tomorrow." He smiled. "I would not show up but I have to tell a certain councilman that I'm breaking my engagement to his daughter."

Fran thought of the last couple hours with Lucius and his daughter. Something told him that it wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Fran asked nervously and admitly feeling a bit guilty.

Bel was touched by his concern, although he was touched by anything that Fran did or said. He tilted Fran's chin to face him and pecked him on the lips, "Absolutely."

* * *

Fran was still skeptical that this would all work out but he had hope. He wasn't going to lie to himself, this was going to be a long journey on a rough sketchy road.

"Thanks."

Margret looked up from her folding with a look of question on her face.

"For yesterday." Fran cleared.

She smiled breaking it only when Bel came in.

"Yesterday what?" he asked curiously, taking a seat on Fran's bed.

Margret bowed politely before exiting.

"You should give her a raise." Fran explained. "She's smart."

"Margret?" Bel thought, "Well she's not a bimbo like all the other maids that try to sneak into my bedroom during the night... I'll look into it."

"What are you still doing here anyway?" Not that Fran wanted him to leave. "Don't you have church?"

Bel smiled mischievously, "I figured that if I'm bailing out on the whole marriage thing, what better way to let them know than by not showing up at all."

Fran didn't like the sound of that, "I don't think Lucius will like that very much."

"I don't really care what it is Lucius likes, in fact I only care about what you like, and from what I hear that's me so we're going out." he announced nonchalantly. "I'll have someone bring you something to wear, I'll see you downstairs in an hour."

* * *

"This is too big." Fran protested as he looked in the mirror. "Why can't I wear what I wore yesterday?"

The ivory shirt he was wearing made him look too feminine for his liking, and the brown shorts that cut off at his knees were not helping.

"Nah you look adorable." Margret reassured, "You should pull you're hair back." she winked at him through the mirror.

"'Adorable' is not as flattering as you might think it is." Fran took the hair tie and pulled his hair back. He did look a bit less feminine, or maybe more, he couldn't tell anymore.

"You can't wear what you wore yesterday because it's too nice, you're trying to blend into the crowd not attract attention to yourselves." She explained for the 7th time.

* * *

Margaret had said that they were not to attract attention but so far that's all that they had done.

Even in 'commoner' clothing, Bel was rather good looking. Especially as he had his usual bangs swept back as part of his disguise. And even though when Fran had first met the blond he had hoped his odd hair was hiding a hideous deformity, Bel actually had a really pretty face.

Not pretty like the all the girls they had seen so far had called Fran (although half of them had mistaken him for a girl). Bel was a handsome pretty, in his own prince-ly kind of air.

"What a cute couple." Fran overheard someone say for the umpteenth time. He glared at the back of their heads as they continued to walk past.

He was sitting at a small umbrellaed table, watching people walk by from the shade.

He glanced at the grinning blond sitting across from him.

"Oh shut it." Fran snapped with a pout.

"I wasn't going to say anything." He teased, "Are you done with your gelato?"

Fran nodded.

"Then let's go." He hopped up and Fran followed behind trying not to get lost in the crowds of people.

After noon the streets burst into life, and it didn't look like it was going to die down anytime soon.

They arrived at a shady street market thriving in color. Which Bel practically ran through, in a hurry to get to something. Fran wondered what as he suddenly stopped in front of a small pavilion.

As Fran looked up to see what it was that he was supposed to see not expecting to be immediately entranced by the show.

It was a visual performance of some sort. An extremely dangerous performance but beautiful nevertheless. It was a dance in the air, Bel leaned over to name it but the boy didn't quite catch it. 'Trapeze?' is what what he said?

He was still in a daze when the performance ended he almost forgot to applaud. He was disappointed when he realized that the act was over. But the feeling left him when a man and an encaged lion were brought on the stage. He gave his companion a curious look.

"Are they-?" He froze as an assistant dropped the door to the cage.

The lion mused almost disinterestedly. When the man whipped out a whip Fran's jaw almost dropped, he isn't going to agitate the-

The crack of the whip made Fran jump much to the blond's amusement. The cry the large beast roared out made him back up into the person standing behind him. He apologized to them then felt Bel pull him closer to his side. It was nice of him and everything but Fran really didn't feel comfortable being this close to the large carnivore before them. Although catching a whiff of the blond's scent made him feel a bit better. He chose to ignore the fact that previously he had made fun of the blond for smelling him.

Meanwhile on stage the man pestered the animal but never let him out of his control, causing a shift of gasps to awe in the audience.

Next, was what was to be Bel's favorite. An illusionist. Now here's how the act became the heir's favorite:

"The two wires are supposed to be seen, there's actually a third wire..."

"There's a second bird in his sleeve..."

"There's a third deck of cards in the hat..."

Fran had spoiled every single one of the tricks so far but he seemed to really be enjoying himself, which pleased Bel.

"Oh if he can pull this one off Ill be very impressed..." He winced as the magician presumed to have seemingly chopped off his hand, then revealed it to be untrue. Fran joined the crowd in a great applause.

* * *

"That last trick is really hard to do." Fran explained as they walked away from the concluded street performance. "I've attempted it a couple of times and I almost chopped off a finger the first time." He showed Bel a pale long scar on the back of his hand. "Although that WAS sometime ago, maybe I should give it another go.."

"Or maybe you should keep all your fingers intact..." Bel said warily causing Fran to laugh in amusement.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked as he breathed in the light wind that was starting to pick up as the sun began to set.

"Well we can go down to the fountains again, I heard that they were putting on a light show, orrr we can head back home and get ready for class tomorrow?"

He sounded less enthusiastic about the second, as was Fran. "To the fountains!"

* * *

On top of the large set of stone steps Fran paused to admire the night scene at the plaza. He reminded himself to return later with a good set of acrylics. That feeling of invincibility returned to him as he hopped down the steps.

"Fran?" _Oh Crap._

He whirled around to an almost familiar face. It took him a second to recognize Charlie, his old neighbor. What was she even doing in the city?

"Charlie?"

_Charlie? _Bel thought of why the name sounded familiar.

"I knew it was you!" The girl beamed before throwing herself on him in a hug. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was wondering the same…" Fran muttered a bit shyly, which Bel thought was weird because as much as the kid was indifferent he wasn't 'shy'. "I go to school down here now."

"Oh yeah I heard about that!" Her eyes gliding towards Bel. "Who's your friend here? He a friend from school?"

"Yeah, this is um- Larry." He choked unable to come up with anything better.

Bel gave him a look asking if that was really all he could come up with. "Short for Lawrence…" He played along and he shook her hand.

"Larry this is Charlie, she's an old friend…. Ancient." _And not so much a friend,_ he was tempted to add.

"Oh Fran you're the same as always! He's so funny isn't he? Nice to meet you Larry, are you guys here for the light show? We were in town for the engagement announcement and my father suggested that we stop and see the show before we headed home."

Fran felt a pang of guilt at the mention of the engagement announcement.

"Although it kind of seems like I have lost my family- oh but the show is starting I guess I can watch it with you two if you don't mind…" She looked at Fran and Bel with shining eyes.

Fran shot Bel his thoughts, _No, just say no, please…_

He received the thoughts but he couldn't bring himself to say no. "Of course we don't." The blond said with a shrug, which Fran rolled his eyes at.

Charlie happily took to Bel's side.

"So what school do you guys go to again?"

_Here we go…_ Fran knew Charlie was incapable of keeping her mouth shut for more than half a minute.

"V.A.R.I.A., although everyone just calls it the V." Bel explained casually.

"Wow that's a lot of letters, what does it stand for?"

The blond looked at Fran, who was still glaring at him. "I don't know really… Fran?"

"Something something about Art." He answered honestly. "I'm not sure anyone knows really."

"Ooh! Is that the art school the Emperor is going to? You two are so lucky to be going to school with his highness! Have you guys met him? What's he like?"

"Well… I don't know him too well," Fran began shooting a smirk at Bel. "But he's kind of a jerk, like _really _ self-absorbed and he has the biggest ego…"

"Hey, weren't you saying the other day that you thought he was a really talented musician?" Bel defended. "And pretty good looking I believe."

"I _guesss_ but he's still an idiot." He made a small hint towards Charlie, who didn't catch it because she was ogling Bel. _Exhibit A. _

"Oh Fran is just a bitter, he's always been like that." Charlie waved disinterestedly. "Good luck getting a girlfriend like that."

_Good luck indeed…_

"Do you have a girlfriend Lawrence?" She asked happily.

_Bold girl…_ "Um… I am seeing someone at the moment."_ Like literally at the moment. _

"Poor soul whoever that is." Fran muttered loudly.

"Oh Fran's just jealous, whoever it is, they're lucky to have you." She was starting to lose interest in the conversation. "Oh look I think it's over, I don't know what was the big deal, oh look my family, I guess I better get going, it was nice to see you again Fran, and nice to meet you Larry." She curtsied and hurried off.

"Bold girl…" Bel said giving Fran an apologetic smile.

"Yes she is." Fran agreed forgiving but feeling a bit less energetic than earlier.

* * *

Fran was starting to have doubts about his decision. This really was something that would affect everyone…

"Bel… maybe you shouldn't-"

"Fran don't." Bel said knowing what he was about to say. "If you want to, you can take it back later, but now just enjoy the now."

They were walking back to their carriage as the street lanterns began to flicker out. Despite what he had just said, Bel had no intention of letting Fran sway his decision to break his engagement. Even if it weren't for Fran, Bel still didn't want to get married yet, and especially not like this.

* * *

And that took forever to get up, I almost forgot what I wrote about... and it's so short, my apologies!  
I really don't have a good excuse either, it's just been a long week at work... rather scandalous affair with my proof reader and one of our managers at work... it's way cute and everything... but still it's not even like _I _have a boyfriend or anything- gah! _Mais je ne t'oublierei pas! _I got it up eventually...

Anyway this is probably going to come to a conclusion within the next two chapter, I know it's so sad! I've really enjoyed writing this :)

Well until next time cherished friends...

* * *

I'm going to reply to reviews here because I am on mobile and it's so much easier to do it this way:

_Froggy-One:_ Haha I'm not going to endorse drinking to the underage, but if anyone is of age and wants to make it a drinking game they can be my guest, thank you for taking the time to review again ^.^

_lone green leaf: _Your review made me laugh :D but it's true, she definately does _not_ beat around that bush... thanks! I work really hard on keeping it real with the suspense :)

_Kaissica:_ Right? Bel can handle this... Fran's all grown up now :)

_xXnazaraXx: _I agree, he just needs to relax a bit &^.^

I promise next time I won't reply on here, as I feel like this is way is a lot less personal and unique. But for now enjoy :)


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: This chapter contains some quote unquote 'action' but I promise it's not explict at all, I wanted to keep the story's simple and charming theme, so it's rather nice and short :)_

"Malcolm what are you doing here?" Bel said with astonishment as he opened his door to the dark man.

"Yoooouuu..." The man said letting himself into Bel's rather luxurious dorm room. "Where have you been? You didn't go to church yesterday or meet Lucius for lunch after, you better be dying or Lucius is going to have you for dinner!"

"Relax I already scheduled to have breakfast with him tomorrow." Bel began carefully before proceeding tto announce: "I'm going to break off my engagement with his daughter."

Malcolm looked genuinely surprised. "What?"

"I decided that this isn't how I want to do this." The heir explained calmly. "If I get married, if and whenever that may be, I want it to be by my own desire, not because I want to be accepted as emperor. I don't want to give people the impression that I can be bought out. It's not what my father would have wanted me to do."

"What's her name?" Malcolm said almost have had bought his story, but knowing Bel had something else going on.

"What? Were you listening to me?"

"Yes but I know you Bel, I practically raised you. Who is she?"

"There's no 'she', I'm being serious and even if there was I'm not going to tell you." Bel teased.

"Very well, but you're going to have to introduce me eventually." Malcom said with a playful sigh then adding; "Better go round up the council then, this is going to be a hell of a meeting."

"You're the best Malcolm." Bel said with a smile as the man got up to leave.

"I know." The man said matter of factually as he reached for the door handle when a knock startled him.

He opened the door to a young green haired lad who looked rather confused at the sight of the man.

"Oh sorry sir-"

"Are you looking for Belphegor young man?"

"Ah yes, yes I am." Fran said politely.

"Ah well he's all yours!" The man hummed as he exited.

Fran bowed politely as he left and entered the room prominently.

"Hey Bel Mammon wants to know if you'll help him with..."

What an odd hair color, Malcolm noted as he carried on.

* * *

"Who was that?" Fran asked with an arched eyebrow. "He looked important." He leaned against a table and crossed his arms over his chest after setting a folder down on the said table.

"Hm? Malcolm?" Bel looked up from his desk as he scribbled something down. "He was a good friend of my father's, almost like a second father."

"Ah was he here on council business?" The boy asked curiously.

"More or less." The blond rose from his desk with a grin. "He knows how to handle them, I trust him to help me out."

He walked up to the boy. "I'm not sure why but you look really attractive today, I think this vest is _really_ your color."

Fran made a face of mild amusement as the blond pushed his hair behind his ear. "This vest? You mean our uniform?"

"Yeah this uniform is really your color," He picked the younger up and sat him on the table almost effortlessly, adding with a playful smile. "What do you say you help me procrastinate a bit?"

"Yeah..." Fran began with a smug face as Bel briefly kissed him on his open mouth. Fran returned the kiss, but then continued. "Maybe next time, you've got homework Mr. Emperor."

He tugged the blond off and slid off the table giving him a pat on the arm with a mischievous smile. "Don't have too much fun."

Bel walked the boy out.

"You have a really nice room by the way." Fran noted on the way.

"Hey I offered." Bel teased.

Fran rolled his eyes as he exited. "Do your homework."

* * *

"Lucius… I want to break off my engagement with Lucille." Bel began what had to be the most unpleasant encounter ever.

Lucius made no immediate reaction, but then calmly proceeded. "I'm sure you've thought this over and of the consequences of your decision?"

The heir nodded, "Yes I've thought it over and I decided that this isn't how I want to do this. Or how my father would want me to do this. Even if it means I can't be our county's leader, I know that this is not the right thing. Don't worry, I'll break it to Lucille and I apologize greatly for the inconvenience. She is a fine lady and she probably deserves better. I'm also planning to meet with the council this Sunday to apologize to them as well."

The older man studied the heir carefully with sharp eyes. He closed his eyes and with a sigh disclosed his opinion on the matter. "If you've really thought it over I suppose I can respect your wishes. And I wish you best of luck with the council."

"Thank you sir." Bel bowed respectfully, "it really means a lot."

As he left though, he got the eerie feeling he had handled the situation far too easily than he should have.

* * *

"Fran! Will you be here again Sunday?" A child asked happily.

It was only Friday but Fran had missed his performance with his favorite audience the previous Sunday because of his half date with Bel.

He smiled and his young friends. "Yes, and I have a cool new trick I want to show you guys then. But for now watch this."

He shuffled a deck of cards and held them out for a young girl to pick one.

"Show it to the audience." He instructed but as he looked away he made eye contact with a familiar face.

"Fran?" The young woman hurried over with a look of relief on her face.

"Lucille? Are you lost?" She had to be, why else would a noble like her be in these parts of town.

"Yes, I'm trying to find the bakery on fifth, do you know where that is?"

"Oh yeah it's just down the street, you turn left on Viola…" He didn't seem to be helping her get any less lost. "Or I can just walk you there, do you want to do me a favor real fast and guess this young girl's card?"

"How would I-"

"Oh what's that in your hand?" Fran asked with a smile that Lucille had never seen before.

She glanced at her hand to realize that there was now a card in her hand. "Oh my goodness! How did?"

"Annie what was your card again?" The illusionist asked his young volunteer.

"The Queen of Spades!" She chimed happily.

"Lucille will you share your card with us?"

Lucille just gaped at him and Fran took her hand and showed her card to the audience who clapped in awe.

"How did you?!"

"I'm sorry everyone but I have to go, I'll see you here Sunday." Fran smiled as the crowd protested. "I'll bring you all a treat, I promise."

His audience accepted the offer, and he turned to Lucille. "Come on, this way."

* * *

"Do you do that a lot?" Lucille asked as they walked away from the street market.

"You could say so." Fran was still in a rather good mood Lucille noticed.

"You're so good, that was so so… so… astonishing." She looked at Fran thinking about how she never actually bothered to get to know him before choosing to dislike him. Not that she had a lot of time to get to know him but still. Something about the boy had irked her from the moment she had seen him.

Perhaps it might have something to do with the fact that Fran had this evident connection with Bel that she probably would never have with him. _Especially now._

"How is Bel doing by the way?" She asked him, even though she had just seen him the day before when he broke off his engagement with her. She was rather upset about it, but it's not like she could do anything about it. Bel knew what he was doing now and she had no right to stop him.

"Oh, I don't know… I haven't seen him since Wednesday." Fran felt awkward talking about Bel to Lucille. Mostly because he knew that she knew that he was a good chunk of the reason as to why he had broken up his engagement to her.

He was actually supposed to meet up with Bel after this, but he wasn't going to mention that.

She smiled warily, aware of Fran's discomfort. "Well when you do see him, promise you will treat him well." Fran nodded caught a bit off guard, and then she added with a frown. "But don't think this means I don't dislike you. I still can't stand you."

Fran smiled and nodded. "Ditto."

* * *

"Was that the Bel's friend from that dinner?" Lucius asked as his daughter boarded the carriage and apologized for being unable to find where he had stationed the vehicle.

"Fran? Yeah he helped me find this street. He seems to know the area well." Lucille said with little interest, signaling for the driver to take off.

"And he is Bel's classmate you say?" Lucius said grimly as he watched the boy through his window.

"Yeah they're rather good friends I'd say."

"Hm." The man said indifferently, but watching as the oddly colored hair of the boy's ran into a rather familiar blond. "I wonder just how close they are." He murmured keeping an eye on the boy until the carriage turned the corner.

* * *

"What do you want me to play?" Bel asked the boy with a genuine smile.

They sat on the piano bench in the music room. Only Bel was sitting on it properly, Fran curiously sat cross-legged facing him on the end of the bench. It was dark but the night was a not too dark one so the room had a light navy tint to it.

Fran shrugged "Something you like."

The blond thought it over then began what Fran found surprising to be a rather strong song.

He watched as he almost fell into the song. Submerged in the music, Fran found himself thinking about the one concert he had been to when he was younger. It was his grandmother's favorite violinist, and they practically starved themselves for three months in order to afford tickets.

_"A musician's lover has to be one of the luckiest beings in the world." She admitted casually as they watched the man play the violin as if it _were_ his lover._

Fran only remembered his abrupt and rather loud _"WHAT?"_ at his grandmother's awkward comment.

But as he watched Bel play more and more of this song he almost understood where his grandmother had been going with the comment. There was a certain passion in music making that not many people had. And it wasn't a sexual passion either; it was a more lovely passion, a more _craved_ passion. Giving the illusion that it could be experienced through love making. There _were_ similar aspects; the tenderness, the brutality, the parts in-between that made your heart skip. Despite this though, Fran recognized that this was a passion that could not be attained.

And as he watched Bel he realized that the more the blond got lost in the music, the more distance he felt come between them. Then Fran suddenly felt really alone.

That's when the blond stopped playing abruptly. Looking at Fran oddly, who admittedly was rather glad that he had started his hair back more often when the two were alone, but embarrassed at his strange train of thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Bel asked.

"What do you-" Fran felt something drop on his arm and as he instinctively reached to wipe it off he realized that he was crying. He immediately cleaned his eyes. "Oh- Sorry. God that was really weird-"

Bel cut him off with a kiss, which was interrupted by Fran who boldly asked if they could go to the heir's room.

* * *

In this situation Bel felt like he should be the one _not_ freaking out.

But it wasn't even like it he had a solid reason for being this nervous. It wasn't out of inexperience either, he simply was freaking out because Fran _wasn't _freaking out. What did this mean?

He looked into his bedroom cautiously; Fran was just sitting on his bed like nothing, flipping through the pages of some book he had found. What the _hell?_ He slapped himself mentally telling himself to relax.

Fran was a straightforward kid, he would just ask him yes?

He returned to his room not sure how to approach the subject, and immediately backed out of asking.

"What?" Fran asked curiously.

Bel sighed and sat down on the bed. He didn't really answer the question, but simply studied the younger. Was he even aware of how much his actions influenced him? He was so strange, in a way that was intriguing and sparked curiosity.

The teen leaned in for a kiss, which became the start of a chain of kisses. Until Bel stopped.

"Fran,"

"What?"

"Um, exactly how far do you want to go tonight?

The boy made a face of thought, then answered. "All the way?"

Bel's response was priceless. "What? Why? _Really?"_

Fran seemed confident in a humble way as he nodded. "I mean if you don't want to its fine, but I want to, I mean I don't see why not… and, and I trust you."

The blond was a bit taken back by the response but it was a reasonable response, especially in comparison to the previous time when the boy was too emotionally unstable to make a rational decision.

He nodded understandingly, "Okay but we can stop whenever you want alright?"

* * *

Fran gave his grandmother kudos for her strange statement. Because it _was_ pretty goddamn amazing to be a musician's lover.

The blond _could _make music out of anything, and sex was not an exception. The rhythm, the tempo, the dynamics, it was all there. Like the earlier piece Bel had played on the piano, there were constant changes in the tenderness and the brutality of it all. And like any incredible piece of music, there were no words to describe it.

So what if Bel's passion in music making and lovemaking were not the same? Fran was absolutely okay with that.

* * *

The next morning Fran stirred for a moment. Still half-high and half-exhausted from the night.

It took him a second to coordinate himself properly. His eyes finally adjusting to the blond sleeping soundly next to him.

He studied the blond carefully but eventually drifted back into slumber.

The second time he awoke it was much later in the day. The blond was gone, and Fran found it ironic because he was the one who was supposed to disappear.

He eventually forced himself to sit up, then in order to avoid looking at his mess of hair in the mirror to his right, he got out of bed.

After somewhat redressing, he wandered around the blond's spacious dorm. Eventually finding Bel in the kitchen with breakfast.

"Yeah I didn't cook this." Bel admitted honestly. "But I did walk all the way downstairs to bring you breakfast from our luxurious cafeteria."

"You're so considerate." Fran said with slight amusement in his monotonous voice. "It smells nice." he admitted taking a seat at the small table.

Bel walked over setting the trays on the table. "Today you dine like royalty." He said with a grin. "And realize that it isn't all that great."

Fran smiled, "I'm sure the cafeteria workers spit in your food at least twice, to make it extra special."

"Oh shut up and eat your food."

* * *

"Fran you're leaving us early?" A small child pouted and a chorus of 'awe's encircled the young illusionist.

"Yes I have to be somewhere today, but I promise I'll visit Friday again like I did this Friday." he assured his young audience as he packed his tricks away.

"Will you come Sunday too?" Another young girl inquired.

"Of course." Fran smiled at them and they all felt better automatically.

They all ran off and Fran started his journey back to campus. He was going to meet up with Mammon to go over the Calc Final.

As he walked he had a flash back to that same morning. Today was the day Bel would denounce his engagement to the council. Fran had woken up early to go beg Bel not to go through with it. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that night because of his guilty conscious.

Bel had assured him that it wasn't Fran who was being selfish, it was Bel who wanted this. He was doing it for himself and his father.

As convincing as his argument was, Fran was still troubled because he knew that he still was a part of the decision. And he was worried about the consequences of Bel's rashness.

Fran smiled though, reminding himself that both Mammon and Margret would scold him for worrying about it this much. Chika would probably pretend not to care, but would try to comfort him anyway. Mukuro would tell him to do whatever he wanted and not look back, _after_ making him wash all his palettes anyway. His grandma would tease him but give him a great big hug and then presume to make him his favorite dish for dinner.

Fran had friends and family that loved him, and would stand by his side no matter what he chose to do with his life. He was eternally grateful for that.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he was pulled into an alley. Someone was trying to drug him? He pulled away and made a run for it but was kicked down by the stranger. He crawled towards the street calling out for help but someone else kicked him in the stomach. He curled up into a ball both in pain and in self-defense. Crying out when someone pulled him onto his feet by his hair. He tried to catch a glimpse of the dark stranger before a final punch in the face put him to sleep.

* * *

"Did Bel leave already?!" The young man in front of Margret spoke too quickly and out of breath for her to catch the question.

"I'm sorry?" Margret opened the large door to the palace a bit wider. "Do you want to take a seat sir?"

"Did Bel leave for council already?" He asked clearer this time.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" Margret asked with concern. "Are you a friend of his from school?"

"Do you know where the meeting is taking place?" The purple haired young man asked urgently.

"Yes, its downtown in the Capitol building but you can't get into the meeting unless you're part of the council." Margret said impatiently. "I'm sorry sir but would you please tell me what is going on?"

"Is there any way you can get me inside-" Mammon was interrupted by a slap.

"What is going on?" Margret asked with irritation in her voice.

Mammon stared in shock at the girl for a second. She was right, he wasn't thinking, he was in such a panic he wasn't processing his thoughts. "A good friend of his, he's gone missing-"

"Oh no." Margret's face filled with dread as she made the connection. "Fran?!"

"Fran." Mammon confirmed. "He was taken by some strangers about an hour ago according to a witness, are you sure there's no way of getting into the meeting?"

"Oh there's going to be a way." She said as she summoned Gregory. Mammon was a bit surprised by the maid's sudden determination. It gave him a bit of hope in finding his good friend.

The butler didn't really seem to understand the situation as well as Margret had but he gave them his pass for entrance anyway.

"Bel gave it to me for emergencies, so you two better hope you're right about this." He said blandly.

* * *

"We aren't just going to bust in there are we?" Mammon asked the maid curiously as their carriage stopped in from of the Capitol building.

"No, we can't really interrupt the meeting, we're just going to have to find a way of getting the message to Bel quietly." She looked like she knew what she was doing.

"You have a plan?" Mammon realized that he didn't really know this girl, who the hell was she, and why did she seem to know so much?

"More or less." She smiled at the guard at the entrance as they approached him. She showed him the pass, and when the man raised a brow at Mammon she explained, "I was sent out by Malcolm to find out why his assistant here was taking so long, turns out he thought the meeting was tomorrow."

Mammon didn't think the man would buy that bull shit story, but he did.

Once inside, it didn't take them long to sneak into the gathering hall. The quietly found their way to Malcolm, despite Mammon running into random people as he tried to catch whatever some old guy was ranting about.

"Margret?!" Malcolm whispered exclaimed as he saw the two squeezed into the bench next to him.

"Malcolm, can you reach Bel without creating suspicion?" She whispered to him.

"What's so urgent if I may ask?" Malcolm had known Margret for a rather long time but she had never spoken nor did anything out of her place, so obviously this was something serious.

Before Margret could explain Lucius spoke out loudly against whatever it was the head of house was arguing.

"Ha! Responsible?" He said smugly. "You know Belphegor is anything but? Do you know the _real_ reason for breaking off his engagement with my daughter?"

On cue the big doors of the large room burst open, two rough men brought in a beat up Fran and threw him into the center of the room.

Margret and Mammon froze for a moment, before looking at each other then up at the podium where Bel was sitting. His reaction was not as bad as they expected.

Still his eyes widened in surprise then immediately turned to Lucius and demanded to know what was going on.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know him," Lucius said with a dark tone. "This boy is his highness's personal _whore_. Before you deny anything just know I did my research Belphegor."

"Belphegor is this true?" The head of house asked Bel calmly.

"What do you think you're doing Lucius? You can't get away with do this, _he's my classmate._" Bel could not believe the lengths Lucius had gone to. "_This is illegal._ Whatever it is that you're accusing me of, you take it out on _me_ not my friends."

Mammon and Margret gave each other a look of some relief; Bel hadn't completely lost it and blown up at Lucius. That had obviously taken all of his self-control, because both Mammon and Margret wanted to strangle the man at the sight of Fran's condition.

They hadn't seen his face as he was looking at the ground and his hair veiled his face. But something told them that it probably wasn't a pretty sight. His arms were tied up behind him, his legs were not, but he made no effort to get up from the floor.

"Ah but you and this friend are rather 'close' aren't you?" Lucius wasn't anywhere near being done. "Lucille told me of him spending the night at your place, and there have been a number of sightings of you two parading around town. I myself saw you two on Friday."

Bel prepared to defend himself when an unexpected voice spoke up.

"Stop! Please!" Everyone's attention was drawn to the strange girl standing next to Malcolm. "There has been a misunderstanding. I'm the one seeing Francis."

Both Mammon and Bel were shocked at the action. Bel because he hadn't even noticed Margret or Mammon in the room. Mammon because of what the girl was saying.

"Who the hell are you?" Someone exclaimed.

"She's my maid." Bel explained.

"I met Francis through Bel and we have been seeing each other since. But because my parents don't approve Bel has done us the kind favor of keeping it a secret." Margret explained so well Fran almost believed it, he reminded himself to make sure Bel followed through on that raise. "I apologize for the confusion." She bowed but the head of house asked her to stand.

He looked at Lucius sternly. "Release him."

Lucius was outraged. "You believe the girl? Obviously she's covering for them! This is ridiculous!"

Lucille rose. Bel hadn't noticed her presence either. She didn't like Fran it was true, but he didn't deserve this, she was ashamed of the extent of her father's actions.

"It's true." She spoke. "The day he spent the night at the palace I accidently stumbled into him and the maid in the garden. Bel wasn't even around. Back then it wasn't really evident but now that I think about it, it does make sense. They also spent the day alone together as me and Bel went to town that afternoon."

"Lucille-" Lucius looked at his daughter in disbelief.

"Lucius release the boy." The head demanded. "We will speak about your position in the court tomorrow."

Lucius's goons untied Fran and Margret rushed to his side, immediately checking his wounds and embracing him in a hug. Which wasn't part of the act but added to her case.

"In the meantime Belphegor." The head continued. "Your loyalty to your good friend and servant has convinced me that you _are _indeed on the path to becoming a great leader. I will talk to Bishop Winstow about your sacrament tomorrow as well. I wouldn't worry too much about it seeing as he owes me one. Consider your engagement annulled and your proposition for an extension allowed. Council dismissed."

* * *

_A/N2: It was pointed out to me that in the last chapter Charlie calls Bel by his actual name at some point, I can assure you that it was completely unintentional I'm so sorry for any confusion that may have caused! I'll fix it after I post this. _

_Also I don't remember what I said in the last chapter but the next chapter or the one after should be the last._

_Hm... vut else? Oh the song Bel plays in the piano scene I want to say would be something like Yann Tiersen;s Rue des Cascades or something else of the sort. _

_Anyway I hope you didn't find this chapter too autrocious :) Until next time!_

_P/N: This is the proof reader, I apologize in advanced for all the error that may have slipped my tired eyeballs because I honestly half skimmed this chapter, you are welcome ;P It is 3 a.m. where I live in my defense..._


	10. Chapter 10

"Can someone please explain to me what the _hell_ is going on?" Malcolm looked at the mischievous crew like a parent looking at his children whom had been behaving suspiciously.

Mammon nervously looked over at Margret who had been with Bel tending to Fran's wounds.

Everyone looked at Malcolm then at each other not knowing where to start.

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." Malcolm prepared to sort this out carefully. "Bel is seeing Fran... Who Margret is pretending to see, because he went missing and she discovered that Lucius had found out about him and Bel. And he decided to kidnap him to see if he could persuade Bel into not breaking off his engagement with Lucille?"

Malcolm made a face at the absurdness. Then with a questioning look he eyed Mammon.

"Where do you come in?"

"I'm Fran's roommate." Mammon said warily. Malcolm was an intimidating man.

"Ah I see..." The man said as he brought his attention back to Bel and Fran."Well I think you two are way in over your heads... But I'm quite impressed at your handling of this so far. I do think this is a dangerous road you're treading on, especially now that Lucius knows, but I wish you the best and if there's anything you need Belphegor, let me know."

Bel's face lit up as he bowed politely, "Thank you Malcolm, it means a lot really."

Malcolm simply nodded and left the room.

* * *

"Fran how is your eye?" Mammon joined the crowd. "You look..."

"Like crap?" Fran said his dead pan voice, "good because I feel like crap."

"Don't move." Margret tsked at him as she bandaged a large gash in his shin.

The overall damage wasn't too bad, well Fran thought so anyway. Aside from the black eye and the gash on his shin, there were only a couple scratches here and there… and a giant bruise on his abdomen that he wasn't going to let Bel or Margret see because they would make a scene over it.

Bel hadn't said a word to him since the council meeting ended. In fact he had been avoiding making any sort of contact with Fran. He was probably upset with Fran.

Fran made a disheartened face and both Margret and Mammon took notice.

"Hey I'm going to go whip up some tea that will help ease the pain." Margret announced looking at Mammon who got the hint.

"Do you need help with that?" He volunteered and Fran realized what the mischievous duo was up to.

"I doubt Margret-" He began.

"Actually I need you to help me with the- er- just follow me." The maid and Fran's roommate sped out of there before Fran could protest.

* * *

It was so quiet for what felt like the longest time but was probably only a minute or two.

Finally Bel spoke up, "Fran," he hesitated or seemed to, Fran couldn't tell, the blond was still avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry." He said finally.

"It wasn't your-"

"Fran..." Bel looking him and flinching at the sight of his left eye. "I think you should keep your distance for a while. At least until this all dies down."

The boy looked at him almost confused but nodding as he understood. "Yeah okay."

"And don't go out alone anymore alright?"

Although it wasn't like he was never going to see Bel again, Fran couldn't help feeling a bit rejected and defeated. He didn't even have energy for an argument, so he simply nodded in response.

The blond stared at him for a debated second then dropped his gaze to the floor. "I'll be leaving then, I'll- I'll see you around campus."

And with that he exited and Fran found himself once again alone. Like in the beginning of the school year, just this time it felt worse because now he knew what it was like to have friends, and how much it really sucked to be alone.

* * *

"Ah that was a tad awkward what do you suppose they're talking about in there?" Mammon asked Margret as they made their way to the kitchen.

"I don't know, I hope nothing too bad." The maid said admittedly a bit nervous for Fran. "It took my all to convince Fran to confess to Bel, he has absolutely no confidence in himself sometimes. I can't believe Lucius would do something like that. That is just low."

Mammon felt the same. Even now that it was over he still had a horrible feeling in his gut. Perhaps it was because of his own experience, and even though he had warned Fran, it was really the last thing he had expected to happen. "It's true, no one deserves that." Mammon finally said a bit darkly.

"From what I hear you've had a similar experience yes?" Margret inquired as she set water to boil.

Mammon looked at her strangely.

"Sorry." Margret apologized quickly. "That was out of place for me."

She turned away and started going through cupboards.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago- I'm sorry who are you?" This girl was so weird, not necessarily in a bad way.

"Margret."

"Well that I know, but you're Bel's maid really? You're very... Well-read for a maid."

"Um yeah." Margret a bit surprised that she was being let off so easily. But if Mammon was friends with Fran, that would explain his kindness. "I try to not come off as completely uneducated."

"Hm..." Mammon observed.

The two were interrupted when Bel entered the room.

"Your highness." Margret curtsied and returned her focus to the tea preparation.

"Mammon." The blond looked a bit distressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I told Fran that he should keep his distance for a while, but I need you to do me a favor and take care of him for me." He sighed in frustration. "This is insane. I can't do this..." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Bel it wasn't your fault." Mammon reassured him. "Stop blaming yourself, it'll only stress Fran out."

The blond looked over at the purple haired young man. He smiled warily and nodded. "I know, I'm just so bad at this."

Mammon cracked a grin. "You are," he teased, "but that's why you got us."

* * *

"Oh my god, would you stop moping around?" Mammon cried out unexpectedly startling a dazed Fran. "You've been applying that same shade of purple to the same spot for an hour."

Fran looked at his canvas and realized this was true. He dipped his brush in a blue and started applying it to another spot in the same bored strokes as before.

"Oh come on Fran! It's not like it's over." His roommate looked at him in concern.

"But it is." The painter set his pallet and brush down. "And even if it wasn't it will be eventually, so might as well not bother."

"Fran…"

The broken boy stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

"Francis, long time no see." The dark professor eyed the green haired student of his observingly. "You look awful. What's wrong?"

Fran looked at his reflection in the window; he hadn't left his room for a week and a half. The only reason he wasn't failing was because of Mammon covering for him. He _did_ look rather ghastly. Not in an unclean hobo-y way, he found himself bathing more often than ever now that he wasn't attending class. In fact, he accidently spent 3 hours in the bathtub once after getting lost in his thoughts. Mammon freaked out on him after thinking he had drowned.

No, Fran looked like the creepy dead children you read about in books. It almost made him cringe. Pale as the moon, and the bags under his eyes made his eyes look like they were sunken in. The black eye didn't help, it was in the last stages of healing so it was a faded green. Even his hair had lost its sheen. _Oh god._ He had promised himself that he wouldn't let something so… simple, bother him as much as it actually was bothering him.

He sighed. "Nothing professor, just caught a bug, but I'm better now, is there anything you need me to do?"

"Are you sure? You don't look better. Don't push yourself too hard." Mukuro had concern for the boy but if you didn't know him well you wouldn't be able to tell. "I don't have anything for you to do right now, I have to run a couple errands, but if you really want something to do you can start on your make up work for class."

"Which is?"

"Anything you want it to be Francis, it's your painting." Mukuro said as he closed the door behind him.

Fran grabbed a canvas from the supply closet. This was his painting, but was it really? And why couldn't it be his painting?

* * *

"Have you changed the linens in his highnesses room yet Margret?" Gregory asked the maid as she carried a basket of laundry down the corridor.

"On my way there now sir." She replied politely and he continued on his way.

She didn't really see the purpose in changing the linens in Bel's room, after a week of not getting any sleep, Margret had found Bel passed put in a chair in the study that very same morning.

Her thoughts were interrupted when something grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a pillar.

It was Fran's roommate Marma-? _Crap what was his name?_

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused. "Are you hiding from Bel? He's not home-wait how did you get in?"

"Er..." Mammon decided not to answer half those questions. "It's Fran, he won't stop his moping around, It's driving me up a wall." He said in a hushed tone despite Margret's assurance of Bel not being home. He had told Bel that he would take care of Fran and letting him know about the boy's constant misery would just stress the blond out.

"I know..." Margret agreed with a sigh, "Bel's been the same... I ought to smack him, but he's the emperor... I'd have to find work in another county."

Mammon had to think about her remark for a second. "I don't remember if I told you that I think you're really weird or if I just thought it... But what do I do about Fran?"

"Why would I know? I'm not the relationship wizard." Seriously though Margret wasn't even getting paid for this.

"I don't know!" Mammon said in a panicked whisper. "You convinced Fran to confess to Bel, now do something please?"

"Hey! From what I hear you had a good chunk of influence on it too."

"Not so loud!" Mammon urged.

"Fine, I'll think of something." Margret added this to her list if chores.

"Quickly I hope?"

"Watch it." Margret said with a subtle glare, she had enough to do already.

"Please?"

"Alright alright, just get out of here before Bel comes back!"

* * *

"Margret?" Fran was pretty sure the girl standing in front of him was the maid, except she was wearing normal clothes.

"Fran, are you busy?" She peered inside the room and Fran let her in.

"Um… no… it's 7a.m. on a Sunday… I was sleeping…"

"Who's tha-" Mammon stopped in his tracks whipped around and walked back into the bathroom.

"Let's go for a walk." She said with a sincere smile. Fran knew she was probably just checking up on him, he honestly missed the strange maid, but she could read him so well. He wouldn't be able to put on a strong face for long around her. He smiled.

"Alright," He looked at his sleepwear. "Let me change clothes first."

He knocked on the bathroom door, "Mammon get out of there so I can change."

"I can wait outside if you want." Margret suggested.

"It's kinda cold out there though, I'll just be a second."

Mammon came out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe over his sleepwear. "What kind of lady lets herself into a guy's room?" He asked the girl bitterly.

"I'm a maid, get over it." Margret said boredly.

"How's Bel?" He asked quietly so Fran wouldn't overhear. Bel hadn't been on campus since the council day.

"Well he doesn't look as bad as Fran, but he's a total kill joy to be around." She answered. "Seriously how could you let that happen?" She motioned in the direction of the bathroom. Fran looked awful.

"Hey I tried!"

They quieted when Fran returned to the room.

"Ready?" Margret asked with a smile.

* * *

"So how have you been?" The maid looked at him carefully.

Fran couldn't lie to Margret. "How do I look?"

"Bad." She answered honestly.

"Well I feel at least 3 times worse."

"I'm so sorry Fran… you're such a good person you don't deserve this." She said terribly sadden by his confession.

"It's not really you're apology to make… but it's not anyone's really." He admitted thoughtfully. "I can't even say this is Lucius's fault…"

"I understand where you're coming from Fran, but still there's a certain extent where it's reasonable to try to break you and Bel up. But what he did was too far."

"But we would have broken up eventually."

"And what if you didn't?" Margret stopped walking and Fran looked back at her. "You're giving up without putting up a fight. In fact you've been so busy beating yourself up about it all that you haven't even considered fighting back."

She wasn't done. "I know this sucks Fran. And I feel bad that this is happening to you. But I can't stand it that you're just willing to throw in the towel so easily every time someone says no."

"They tried to kill me Margret… that was more than a 'no', they wanted to get rid of me… _forever._" Fran said calmly.

Margret looked sad, but couldn't think of a reasonable response.

Suddenly a loud noise broke the silence. The sound of a gun.

* * *

_dum dumm duuummm_

_I know, this took forever and it was so short..._

_I also said last chapter that there would only be two chapters to go, but it now pains me to admit that there might be 1 1/2..._

_This chapter was intended to be longer and I'm sorry, I've just been so busy. _

_Anyway my proofreader is somewhere in South America right now so please forgive any typos :)_


End file.
